YuGiOh! 5D's Royal Treasures
by A88mph
Summary: 80 years after the fall of the Dark Signers, a new City has been born. One that will stop at nothing to stop equality from reaching the Satellite. Its up to Richard to save the all. Rate and Comment. I Really want comments and Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

To all the Book on shelves in Libraries, Bookstores, Homes, and anywhere else that have not been opened in a while, because people don't like to read, aren't interested, or just glance at then and pass on by… People like me. My you be read once more someday.

_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Royal Treasures._

By A88mph

_**Notice**_: This is a work of fiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to all that hold the Copyrights to it. (Including Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and all others I may not know about.) This Fan Fiction uses the U.S. TCG Card versions, names, and Rules. (And maybe some made up cards.) Real Yu-Gi-Oh Characters and Items are referred to by their 4Kids given names (not because I'm some 4Kids fan, but because I've played World Championship 2009 so often, that I'm use to them. For example, 'D-Wheels' will be called 'Duel Runners'.) The U.S. TCG Advanced and Traditional Formats has been ignored in this story for the most part so that opponent decks look more intimidating and so that there is no need to update the story every time a ban list comes out. However, it may show consistency with ban list's from before September, 2009. Also the Speed Counter costs in turbo duels are completely made up, or based of the costs in Yu-Gi-Oh! Stardust Accelerator: World Championship 2009. Most, if not all, Duels were played with My Deck being the main Characters, and the Opponents decks are Decks I have made with Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual Desktop. Version 9.0 Final, witch can be found at .com, using a variety cards in it up to the Ancient Prophecies Booster Packs till Duel 16, then Stardust Overdrive till Duel 26, then the Protagonist has some cards from Hidden Arsenal for the rest of the Fan Fiction. Both sides in most, if not all, Duels were controlled by me. In some duels, the drawing was controlled to make the Duel more intimidating. Some Decks have been altered throughout the story, and I make no notes as to when and what the changes are. If I release any deck lists, it will be the Final versions. The story itself takes place in the 5D's World some time long after the events of 5D's ends. Also, this Fan Fiction was started before I saw the start of the Dark Signer Plotline in 5D's Season 2, and as I saw further episodes, there may have been some influence in later chapters. Also, any factors from Season 3 and up do not apply to this Fan Fiction. Well, I think that takes care of the formalities. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy.

Duel 1: Setting out, Behold the forgotten Dragon.

It amazes me how far we have come in history. That we have somehow laid down, if not our hatred, our weapons: Guns, Knives, and Bombs. And have learned to settle fights and disputes in a more peaceful manner: by playing "Duel Monsters". I wasn't born when It happened, so I don't know how we got this far. But I see it all around me, so I know we have. If only the old hatreds died with the violent ways. Class wars still rage on. The lower class has all the weak common cards, and the Rich have all the powerful rare cards. People long ago thought that it would all end when Neo Domino City would finally open its doors to the Satellite and everyone would be equals in due time… they were wrong.

I live here in Royal City. By comparison, Neo Domino City looks like the Satellite to this City. As for the actual Satellite… well. My Mother's company bought out Industrial Illusions in order to expand. Now she calls the shots on card production. And she pretty much lets everyone make their own counterfeit cards. Only pros use official cards anymore, mainly because under her watch, nothing new has been made in years, and that's mostly because of the Great Card War that Japan, The United States, and Great Britten are waging with North Korea. As I said before, we are now civil, but childish.

One of my favorite stories of the Satellite was about 80 years ago when the great Yusei Fudo Defeated the Neo Domino City King: Jack Atlas. But even Yusei had to fall to another eventually. Then that king fell, who then fell, and the cycle just keeps on going. But Yusei was the Duelist that brought hope to all in the Satellite. But some 20 years after Yusei's victory, Royal City was constructed. And the Satellite and its residents would never see class equality ever.

I know that there is a way to set thing right even further then our ancestors have managed so far. And if no one else will do so, then I will. The satellite, although the poorest of the 3 major cities, is no longer just a big landfill for Neo Domino City… It's far worse. Neo Domino City has found a better way to dispose of their trash. However, Royal City is to stubborn to see light of that as well and now the Satellite get all their trash, witch equals up to about 10 times more. I can only imagine how they live… but then again, I intend to find out first have. Soon it will be 2:00 A.M. and I will make a run for it on my Duel Runner.

"Is everything all set William?" I said to my most loyal of Butlers. I vowed I would never call any of then servants like Mother calls them.

"As you requested Master." William responded.

"I told you, I don't care what code you were instructed to live by, you can call me by my first name." That was the only thing I could never get across to him. "Do you even know why I'm running away?"

"Of coerce I do. You're Mother, the mistress; keeps you under her big thumb and plans on arranging you to be married to your fifth cousin within the next year. Even I think that wrong. But I'm the servant, and have no say in your families' affairs. This way to the Garage please."

When is he going to get it? "First off, you are not my servant, you are my butler. NEVER make yourself sound lower then you really are. Second. I want you to make sure that no one tries to come after me for as long as you can. I need as much time as I can get if I'm to make it to the Satellite."

"As you wish Mast- I mean, Richard."

"Thank you." We entered the huge Garage where my family kept hundreds of cars and Duel Runners, Virtually one for every day of the Year for each of us, that being my Mother, and older Brother. I only have one Duel Runner, and although I don't like showing off my families money, that doesn't mean I don't like nice stuff every now and then. My Duel Runner is a teal 1950's Harley Davidson, imported from America, custom fitted with my Mom's companies dueling tech, thus making it a Duel Runner. I would use the main highway into Neo Domino City first, and then take the boat into the satellite. Or at least that's the plan. "You have been a loyal friend to me William. I hope when all is said and done, we will see each other again."

"I hope so to." He opens the Garage door and yells "Now go!"

My Duel Runner Shot off like a rocket down the driveway and pass the gatehouse. Here I am: 17, and on the run. Unfortunately the Guard took notice of my leave and hoped on his Duel Runner and chased after me. But I was a ways away, so he had to try to catch up. Again, unfortunately, he did just that, and as soon as I got on the highway to. Although it's never used at night anyway, so there was plenty of room to go full throttle. But I got no chance to do that either.

The next thing I knew the screen on my Duel Runner was saying "Duel Mode Activated: Auto Pilot Initiated." Damn, he got me lock in. this can only mean one thing: he wants a duel.

"Richard, it's me Jose, I challenge you to a Duel, and if I win you come back to the manor without a fuss. That's my prize."

"And if I win," I said in response, "You will head back without me and say you could not find me. That's my prize."

"Deal, Lets duel" Said Jose. Both our Life Point Counter read 8000 points and the speed counter read zero, for now. "I will go first." He Draws. Our speed counters read one counter for each of us. "I'll start by playing the Field Magic Card Gaia Power witch I can play if I have 1 speed counter." The road around us became a huge forest with a big tree in the distance. Thank God for Auto Pilot, or I would have crashed because I can't see the road. Really good holograms!

"They're called Spell cards now Jose."

"I know that, Force of Habit." He replied. "Then I will summon Alpha, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, and end my turn." A robot man made of magnets with a sword and shield made the same appeared. Because of Gaia Power, its Attack points are now 1900. This will be difficult.

"My draw" I exclaimed The Speed counter are at 2 all now. "I'll set a monster Face down, one card face down, and play Gravekeeper's Servant by removing 2 speed counters." My counters dropped to zero and my Duel Runner slowed down and fell behind Jose's. "I end my turn."

"My turn," said Jose. SC's him: 3, me: 1. "I summon Counselor Lily and Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer in Attack mode." Crap, that's strong. "Attack his face down!"

"I lose my own Counselor Lily, but you lose the top card of your Deck by my Spells effect." He lost Ground Collapse. "Then I end my turn."

My draw, SC's him: 4, me: 2. my eyes widened because of what I drew. I thought to myself, "_Great Grandpas Favorite card! But I can't summon you yet_." Then I spoke. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn" Him: 5, me: 3. "I play a monster face down, and attack!" he discarded Gamma the magnet warrior. Pity, he could have used that.

I exclaimed, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, Killing Lifetrancer!" And she was beaten.

"Then I end my turn." Jose said.

"My draw," Him: 6, me: 4. that's a good sum. "Finally, something good. I summon Spear Dragon and attack!"

"Ha! You flip Big Shield Gardna and lose 200 Life points!" Dang it. "Plus your Dragons effect puts him in defense mode." Double dang it!

"Then I use all my counters to play Fissure and end my turn."

Him: 7, me: 1. "I summon another Alpha and attack!" said Jose. He discarded X-Saber Airbellum. I lost Spear Dragon.

"My draw" I said. Him: 8, me: 2. Life points stand at him at all 8000, me at 7800. "I set a monster and end."

"My turn," Him: 9, me: 3. "I set a card, and attack." He lost Dark Bribe.

"You flip Marshmallon!" His Life Points dropped to 7000, and he lost a speed counter. I have the lead.

"Then I set a monster and end." Said Jose.

"My Draw," Him: 9, me: 4. I have enough counters, but I needed to speed up the duel. We were halfway down the highway. I could see Neo Domino City on the horizon. "I play Different Dimension Capsule, using 3 counters, and end my turn."

"My turn," Him: 10, me: 2. "Now you will lose boy! I spend all speed counters to play Monster Reborn to bring back Lily and Synchro for X-Saber Urbellum!" His duel Runner slammed its brakes because he used so many Speed Counters.

Then I exclaimed "Black Horn of Heaven!" his new Synchro was destroyed.

"Damn you… Then I set a monster and end. Your move."

Counters now are at him: 1, me: 3. "I Summon Krebons and end."

Jose's turn. 2 to 4 counters. "I set a card face down, and use both counters to play Monster Reincarnation. He discarded Giant Solder of Stone for his X-Saber Tuner. "Now die fool! I summon my incarnated monster, and flip my other stone solder, then Synchro for the deadly Goyo Guardian! I Attack Krebons!" Discarding Giant Rat.

"I Activate Krebons effect." Our Life Points are tied.

"Fine, I end my turn. What can you come up with now!?"

"I'll show you." I drew. 3 to 5 on counters. My capsule gave me my card, and I went to work. "Without tribute I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka. "

"Synchroing!" Jose though. "I'll play it when it's summoned."

"I Synchro Summon with Krebons and Ohka…. STARDUST DRAGON!"

"Bottomless Trap Hole!" Jose Exclaimed!

"No good! Stardust dies to negate!"

"Damn!"

"Then I play Lightning Vortex with 3 counters, and end my turn. Stardust comes back."

"How did you get Stardust Dragon?"

"Mother gave him to me, Along with remakes of the other 5 dragons."

"Vary well, I draw." Him: 4, me: 3. "I summon Barrier Statue of the Drought. End turn."

Strange, but vary well. "I draw." Him: 5, me: 4. Perfect. I tribute Marshmallon for Jinzo!"

"Damn you boy!" His monster died, and so did 3400 of his Life Points, and 3 speed counters. He now has 3600. I have 7000.

"Your turn," I said.

"My go." Jose said. Him: 3, me: 4. "I set a monster and end."

"My draw," Him: 4, me: 5. "You know Jose, there is reason behind why I'm running… and that's because I want to live freely. And this is the card that will help me do so, after I summon Kaibaman!"

"Wait," Jose Exclaimed, "Then that means!-"

"That's right Jose, and it's no reproduction!" I Exclaimed. "I summon my Great Grandfathers Favorite card! Come Forth BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Though still playable, they were vary worn out cards now, all 3 even had to be restored once. Jinzo killed his face down, Stardust Weakened him, and Blue-Eyes finished him. I won. Jose's Duel Runner Wobbled as its wheels Dangerously Locked up as every losing players Duel Runner dose. I really don't understand why, they just do. Now I was freed, and I rushed on into Neo Domino City.

The last words I herd Jose Say as I went on were "I will bring you back home Richard Seto Kaiba!"


	2. Chapter 2

Duel 2: Welcome Neo-comer.

I will admit it; I am the great grandson of the famous Seto Kaiba. I even have relatives that are grandchildren of his Brother. And to top it off, my Mothers company is Kaiba Corporation. But for some reason, that even after living with her for all my life, I don't understand is why she thinks that because she calls all the companies shots, she has the right to control the lives of everyone else and discriminate people without money. As cliché and Vilnius as it makes her sound, it still never adds up. All I knew was that I was not ready to let her control me however. If this is what money dose to people, then I want no part of it.

It's June 5th. 4:48 A.M., the first day on the run and the Dawn is braking. I love it when the dawn brakes. And here in Neo Domino City, it appears that many Duelist that live here agree. I worked my way to the back alleys of the City in order to get to the Boat to the Satellite. First I needed to get some things in order. First, I gassed up my Duel Runner at Bill's Gas and Go. My Duel with Jose took up quite a bit of Gas. Then I went to a clothes shop to change my appearance, to a bit more middle class. Then I went to the Dock to board the boat.

It was 5:50 A.M. when I got to the dock. The sky was more Twilight like now, but becoming more daylight sky. I found out that the boat leaves at six. So I had 10 minuets to kill. I over herd an argument with a Boy and a Girl Duelist over the value of their cards.

"Lindsey, I told you before, just because the cards in your deck are worth more doses not mean you are guarantied a win every time." Said the boy Duelist.

She replied saying "I beg to differ. How do you think everyone in Neo Domino are able to beat those in the Satellite? It's because our cards are rarer then theirs. Therefore, we always win."

The next thing I knew, I said to her "You want a bet?" She looked surprised that someone was listening to her. "My deck isn't made of the rarest cards, but I can still win."

"Well neither is mine." Replied Lindsey, "Only those from Royal City have decks of nothing but cards of the highest rarity. But my deck is best deck in all of Neo Domino City!"

"Let's see if your Deck can play as boldly as you can speak. We'll play a standard Duel. If I win, you stop boosting about your rare deck."

"And if I win… I get your Fancy Duel Runner." A fitting prize. She was tall enough to ride it.

"Deal." I took the Duel Disk from my Duel Runner and latched it onto my arm.

"Wow, that's quite a retro Duel Disk." Lindsey told me.

"My Grandfather uses a Duel Disk like this. Enough talk, let's Duel."

Lindsey started the Duel. "I summon Crystal Beast Tropez Tiger, and one card face down. Your turn."

"My Draw." I said. I saw the Blue-Eyes in my hand, but if I play it, it will draw attention to who I am. And I didn't need that. "I set a monster and a card. I end my turn."

"I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat. And attack you directly!" I lost 600 Life Points. "And My Tiger attacks as well."

"Sakuretsu Armor!" but it didn't go to the graveyard. It went to a Spell/Trap zone. As is the power of the Crystal Beast cards.

"Then I play Crystal Promise and revive him. Your turn."

"I draw." This will work. "I summon Spear Dragon and attack the Cat." She lost 700 Life Points. I now lead by 100. "Turn end."

"I set a monster." Said Lindsey, "and tiger attacks your dragon." Spear Dragon was killed. "Turn end."

It was my Turn. "I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog to get Spear Dragon back, and summon him. He attacks your face down." It killed a Ruby Carbuncle for 1600 damage. Wow. "I play swords of reveling light and end my turn."

"I draw." Said Lindsey. "And I play Crystal Beacon and summon Sapphire Pegasus. Then use its effect to play Cobalt Eagle from the deck to the spell/trap zone. Your go." 2 turns till swords give way.

"My Draw." Perfect. "I summon Krebons and use my dead hedgehog's effect to use it, Krebons and my Dragon to Synchro for Stardust Dragon. I then kill your Tiger." She is now at 4800 Life points. I'm at 7400. This duel is not looking up for her. "Your turn."

"I draw. And I summon Amber Mammoth. Your go." Her next turn is the last with the swords.

"I go." I said. "I flip Penguin Soldier and send your two monsters back to your hand."

Lindsey interrupted "I flip Crystal Counter" It did nothing.

"OK… I tribute Soldier for Handcuffs Dragon. And attack." How will she win with just 500 Life Points?

"I draw." It's her turn. "I play Crystal Promise and summon Ruby Carbuncle. With her special summoning I bring the other to the monster field in defense mode. Then summon Sapphire Pegasus." She chose Emerald Tortoise. "I then set a card and end my turn." The swords are gone.

"I go… I set a card. Then I summon Counselor Lily and Synchro Lily and Handcuffs for… RED DRAGON ARCHFEIND!"

"Oh… $!%" wow… she said a dirty word.

"Archfiend will kill your defense monsters. And Stardust will finish you!"

"No! Activating Rainbow Path!" Darn, and the game went on.

"Then it's your turn." I know what's going to happen next.

"I WILL win!" Shrieked Lindsey. "I summon Amber Mammoth and Special Summon… RAINBOW DRAGON!" With 4000 Attack points, this will not be easy. "Rainbow Dragon, kill Stardust Dragon!" and Stardust Died.

"I play Defense Draw." Fortunately, I drew Scapegoat.

"Fine, I play crystal blessing, pick Ruby and Emerald and end turn."

"I Draw. And I must say that you are really foolish."

"What are you talking about?" Lindsey inquired.

"You don't see it? In your blind pride, you forgot to set your monsters to defense mode." She looks at her field and drops the F-Bomb. And I killed Amber Mammoth with Red Dragon. I won. "Maybe I should have put manners in the betting pot as well."

"Damn you… you jerk!"

"Look, the only reason you lost was because you are not as experienced as I am. You have a great deck, and a lot of potential. Can't you see that? When your back was to the wall, you summoned your mightiest monster and you had me scared for a moment. But you forgot about the rest of your cards, and for that, you suffered. Now that you know that, you should focus on your skill rather then your decks price."

I herd the boat gate open. The dock manager called out "All bound for the satellite, please board now!"

"Well, I got to go." I told Lindsey. "See you around." I put my Duel Disk back on my Duel Runner, grabbed the handlebars, and walked it to the Boat.

Before I boarded, she yelled for me. "Wait, who are you?"

"My name is Richard."

"Thank you Richard!" she called out in a friendly tone. Then I boarded with my Duel Runner, and she was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Duel 3: Orbiting Satellite.

The Satellite looks a lot worse then the pictures that I have seen. From my binoculars, it looks like nothing more then a huge landfill with kids running around near the port. I'm sure it is a livable city, with roads and buildings, but all that must be behind the piles of trash… Damn the Royal City.

But at least relations between Satellite and Neo Domino City have improved. Neither city see itself as better then the other, but that's probably because they now have a common foe: Royal City and all its occupants… Sadly, that includes me.

I disembarked the boat, and the smell of the cities trash overwhelmed me. I leaned over the side of the Dock, and vomited until I got a grip on the wretched aroma. It's 7:40 A.M. I knew the first thing that I needed to do was find a place to stay. I planed on staying here forever if I must. So I hopped on my Duel Runner, and made for the city square. I would branch out from there. I found a Motel along the way and figured that would be a good spot to sleep for the night if I can't find an open apartment.

While passing an alleyway around 4 P.M., I saw some thugs beating on an old man. "Give it old timer!" Said the taller thug. "We know you have a real card. Now hand it over."

"No, it's my treasure. I'll never let it go." I knew I had to do something.

"If you don't give it now, I'll-"

"You'll what!?" I demanded.

Then the shorter thug spoke. "Well now, looks like we have a hero on our hands."

"Let's get to the wager." I said seeing the tall guys Duel Disk on his arm. "If I win, you let this man go, and forget about his card. If you win, I'll split my deck, filled with legal cards, with both of you 50/50." Their eyes lit up.

"Deal," Said the tall guy. "Lets duel." If his deck was like I though it was, then this would be easy. He went first. "I set one card face down, and summon Witty phantom. Your turn."

"My turn," I said. "I set a monster and card face-down, your turn."

"I draw. I summon 8 claw scorpion and use its effect to kill your monster with 2400 attack!"

"I flip Waboku!" Counselor Lily was spared.

"Then I flip 8 claw face down by it's effect and end turn."

"My draw." Perfect. "I summon Spear Dragon and Synchro for…ANCIENT FARIY DRAGON! Defense mode! The old man's eyes lit up well and a crowd was gathering at the dragons summoning cry. "Then with it's effect, I summon Krebons and end my turn."

"_Damn, how can I possibly beat that?_" he though to himself "My Draw, and I summon Uraby, both my face up's will attack Krebons, then end turn." I negated their attacks for 1600 Life Points.

"I draw." I said. "I set a monster and shift Fairy Dragon to attack mode. She will destroy the witty one!" he lost 700 Life Points. I'm at 6400, he's at 7300. "Your turn."

"All right, I set a monster and Uraby attack your face down." He flipped Man-Eater Bug. I chose to kill his face down 8 claw scorpion. "Damn it! Then I end my turn."

"I go," I said. "I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka and Synchro him and Krebons for Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I activate A Feint Plan!" Not good, I'm going to lose Fairy Dragon to Red Dragons Power then. So I swallowed the loss and killed Uraby with Red. He lost 1500 Life Points.

It's his turn "I summon another Uraby," He said, "and flip my own Man-Eater." I lost Red Dragon, and 1950 with their attack. "I end turn."

With me at 4450 Life Points and him at 5800, I know that I need to call out my Grandpas monsters. And I just drew Polymerization. With 2 Blue-Eyes in hand, this will work. "I Set a monster and end my turn."

"I set a monster and attack your Face Down!" Yelled The Thug.

"You killed The White Stone of Legend. This allows me to take a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand."

"What!" He interjected. "You have Real Blue-Eyes!? "Then that means!"

"I am Richard Kaiba?.. Yes that I am." Every one was shocked at this announcement. "But please, go on mister big shot. It's still your turn."

"Fine, beating you means Royal Cards for me and my Partner. I shift Man Eater to Defense mode and end turn."

"I draw." The stage was set. "I play Polymerization and summon BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! Then summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" I could see in his eyes that I screwed his plan over already. Grand mole sent his face down back to hand, and my Dragon killed Uraby for 3000 damage. Now I lead with 4450 Life Points against 2800 Life points.

"I will not lose to a rich fool like you! It's my turn. I set, your turn." I could see in a few turns this would be all over.

My Turn I summoned Mole again, sent his face down back to his hand, and killed his face up Man-eater. Then his turn. His last turn.

He was quiet at first. As though reluctant to accept his coming loss, but he gave in. "I will not lose all my Life Points to you," He said. "But I see now that I can't win… So I surrender." I won by forfeit.

"Why do you say that, Is it really because of where I-"

"Listen you pampered Bas!$#! You will never be welcomed here by anyone. It is your Fault that we have to work cleaning the messes you make in your 5-Star life style! You will-"

I had to interrupt. "If I was happy enjoying Royal City and ruining your lives, would I have even bothered coming down here in the first place?"

"Um…Well no, but-"

"But what? I came here to find Refuge from that Wretched City. Believe it or not, I hate that City as well. My Mother is planning a Marriage between me and one of my Relatives, and I hate her. So I ran away. Ran away to the only place I know that she will never come to find me. Furthermore- "A girl about my age came rushing at me and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Mr. Kaiba! You saved my Grandpa!"

"Um, no problem, the names Richard by the way." I look at the thug. "Shouldn't you be leaving right now as you agreed?"

"What do you know? Looks like someone does welcome you. See you around you Bas!$#."

"That Sam For ya, one of the Satellites many potty mouths." Potty Mouths? This is defiantly a vary innocent girl. "By the way, I'm Olivia. The man you saved is my Grandpa."

"Please sonny," Said the Old Man, "Since your looking for a new home, why don't you come live with us. The streets of Satellite are not a place for anyone."

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Olivia, "With that super Blue Eyes Deck of yours, we'll be safe forever!" I like her enthusiasm.

"Thank you. I was looking for a place to stay."


	4. Chapter 4

1/29/10 -- A little heads up. When I joined this site to post my Fan Fiction a few days ago, I was nervous about how people would react to this part of the story compared to how it's been so far, and how it will be. If rating individual chapters were possible, I would rate this chapter 'T+' to be safe, because it is a little bit much in my opinion in comparison to the rest of the story (but still vary far from 'M' compared to other things I've read with a 'T' rating). But it's to give an idea of the living conditions of the people. I thought it was important to inform the readers of this.

Duel 4: Run form the Roses.

It was 5:47 P.M. when we got to their place. Olivia and her Grandpa lived in a boarding house. A vary run down boarding house. Not only that, but it was over crowded. It had only 3 floors, 30 apartments total, with 48 families living their including Olivia's, one kitchen, a common room,… and worst of all, none of the bathrooms had running water. Not even to the toilets. The smell is unimaginable… DAMN the Royal City.

Their apartment was on the second floor. The people that live on that floor were friendly. Then again they all were. The really bad people of satellite live on the other side of the city. It was like a mutual agreement everyone had, given their new circumstances with Royal City.

When Olivia opened the door, I soon found out that she and her Grandpa weren't the only ones living in their apartment. As soon as we entered, a young girl ran up and hugged Olivia saying "Mommy! Your home!" This obviously surprised me, because she told me that she was 16. But I new I was the guess so I kept quiet for now. I'll ask Olivia of it later.

Another boy, about 4 years older then the girl came in and said "Hey Olivia, who's this guy? He's not here for the rent is he!?"

"No Colin," Said Olivia, "This is Richard. He saved Grandpa from Sam. Please go tell the others that we have a new friend living with us."

"Really, He's staying?" Said Colin.

"Ya, I needed a new home and Olivia's Grandpa offered." I said. "Before I say anything else, who else lives with you guys?"

Olivia started naming people off. "Well in our family theirs me, Grandpa, Colin, my Daughter Lilly, Zoey, and Gerald. With Cosmos are Jill, May, and her boyfriend Stoker."

"So there are 2 families living in this apartment?" I asked.

"Yep, but Cosmos' Family consists of friends only, no blood relatives." Said Olivia, "but my biological family is just my Grandpa, and Lilly. Zoey, Colin, and Gerald moved in about a year ago and lived with us ever since. I see them as family. Same goes for Cosmos' Friends to."

"What is Cosmos like, and why is that her name?"

"She and her friends are very Avant-garde Goths." That explained a lot, and I haven't even met them yet.

Just then, Zoey and Gerald came into the living room. They took notice of me and we introduced ourselves. Gerald then sat in front of the small, Black and white, antenna TV and turned the knob on it to the news. Zoey, like Cosmos as described, was a Goth in her own right. She wore lots of black: Tank top, short skirt, panties, shoes, and tube socks. Most of her clothes she was wearing were torn a bit… then again, most of everyone's clothes were torn a bit. But her most noticeable tares were on the back of her panties. She clamed that they give her more "Appeal"…Was that to impress me?

At that time, witch was 6 P.M.; a bell was heard that came from the kitchen. "Yay Dinner!" Screamed Lilly as she ran out the door.

"She always gets first dibs since she's the youngest in the $!^er" Said Zoey. I later learn that the Boarding house got this name due to the lack of bathroom water.

As we got in line for dinner, witch went as far back as the third floor, Olivia was telling me that Colin was 9, Gerald was 13, Zoey was 17, Grandpa was 86, she was 16, and Cosmos and all her friends were 17. I then asked Olivia, since Lilly wasn't around "How did you have Lilly? I though you said that you were 16, let alone not married."

"I thought you would ask." She started. "5 years ago, I was on the bad side of the Satellite because of my job. It was my last day there then I would transfer to the good side of the City. At the time there was a guy that had a big crush on me, but I didn't like him. Long story short, he Rapes me when I got off work. 9 months later, Lilly was born."

All I could say was. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. He got arrested for it. And now has a life sentence to." She must have seen a lot in satellite to say this so calmly. "I just wish she'll have a loving Family of her own one day. One in Neo Domino City, and away from here."

After dinner, we went back to our Apartment to find that Cosmos and her friends were back from being out. Their outfits looked a lot like Zoey's. One of the girls, tuned out to be May, only article of clothing from the waist down was a tattered thong with Rose designs on it, Black with Black Roses of coerce… Surly they could find something decent for her!

Olivia made note of that. "Come on May! Put more clothes on! There's a little Girl living here!"

May said "No, I like how it feels… Ooh, who's the cutie you brought home Olivia?" I unfortunately knew she was referring to me.

"Not Important right now. Get some shorts on now!" Shrieked Olivia.

"I will not. You are not the boss of me. BUT… If your friend would like to hide my body with his, I would-"

I heard enough of this. I had to end it here. "Look," I said, "She asked you nicely to get more clothes. Now do as she says."

She looked at me with 'The eyes' and said "Ok… we'll Duel to see who submits. If you win, I'll get some shorts or a skirt. But what if I win?"

With an idea of what Olivia would do to me if I told May her winnings while Lilly was around, all I said was "Use your imagination." May lit up like a Christmas tree.

Gerald spoke to me as I prepared my deck saying "Be Careful Man, May runs a Plant deck much like the Great Akiza's."

Akiza? Now that I think of it, May does have her red hair. But Akiza was the Black Rose Witch that used the real Black Rose Dragon. If May has one of her own, then I'm in for a fight. But I'm not too worried, for I have a Black Rose Dragon of my own.

We both cried "Duel" and we started on my turn "My Draw." I said. Dang, only one good card. "I set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn." said May, "I set one card face down, and one monster face down. Your turn."

I'll be honest; those little rooms were the smallest dueling grounds I've ever been on. It's a good thing the Holograms knew hot to compensate for room dimensions. "My Draw." Still nothing. I had to pass.

"I go." Said May, "I tribute Copy Plant to summon Rose Tentacles, and flip Ivy Shackles. I attack your face down!"

"You flip Man-Eater Bug." I yelled. "I kill your rose." And it died. But Because of both her cards effects, I still loss 300 Life Points.

"Then I play Miracle Fertilizer and End my turn."

"My draw. " Finally, something good. "I play Star blast and pay 2000 life points to lower a monsters level in my hand by 4. So I can summon it. I call forth… VANITY'S RULER! Then play Heavy Storm, then attack." She lost 2500 Life Points. "Your turn."

I could tell she was mad. "My Turn! I set a monster and card. Your turn."

"My draw." I said. "I set a card and summon Krebons. I attack with Krebons." I killed lord poison. But because of Vanity's Ruler, she couldn't Special Summon. She then lost another 2500 Life Points. Her Score is at 3000 Life Points, me at 5700. "Your turn."

"Damn you… I go. I set a monster. And that's it."

"My Draw. I set a card and attack with Ruler." It was a good call, she had a 2000 DEF monster called Prickle Fairy. Krebons did 1200 damage to her. Her turn

"I Draw." I could see that whatever stupid desire that she wanted of me was not going to come to her. With tears coming down her face, she surrendered. Without even cleaning up her deck, she ran of into the bedroom crawled in bed and kept on crying. I felt sorry for her.

Cosmos, who is a little loopy but very sweet Goth, told me May had a very hard childhood working in a satellite sweatshop. She acts the way she does to try and find pleasure in life, even though she knows it's disturbing to others. I promised I would try to help May find new meaning in life however I could.

So here I am, with a new family, and a new-old home… I hope Mother never finds me.


	5. Chapter 5

Duel 5: New Home Under Assault Mode.

The next morning, June 6th, the second day on the run, I went to speak to May and she apologized for last night. I accepted it and said I would take her to the clothing store to find her shorts. She insisted on a skirt.

"I don't think Olivia would like that." I said.

"Is it because of my underwear?" She said, "I told you already that strictly because I like how it feels when I move around." So I left it at that.

At 9 A.M. we left for the tailors in hope of finding something May would like. It was a Saturday today, so there was no factory work today. That meant we had all the time to find something. We went to her favorite store, the Gloomy Flower, big surprise. After half an hour of looking, we found something that May liked that Olivia wouldn't hate.

It was when we got back to the Boarding house that hell broke lose. While watching the Card Game Channel (Or CGC for short.), because this years Fortune Cup, The 80th annual, qualifiers were coming up this week, there was a knock on the door. Olivia answered it and screamed.

"Olivia," Said the man, "Your rent in 3 months overdue. Either you pay it now, or everyone in this tenement will be erected."

"Roy you know very well that we can't pay it yet. The only money we have is what we need to live off of. So go bother someone else with their rent."

He yanked her though the door into the hall. "I guess you want to leave then." He yells into the apartment "Everyone out now!" their all reluctant. "Fine then, I'll get security to get rid of you."

I HAD to intervene. "No ones going anywhere." I said as I stood up and walked toward him. I noticed a casino card on him. "I see you are a gambler. That must be what you spend their rent on." He started to get angry with me. "How about I give you a win-win situation? We will have a duel, I you win; I will personally pay their rent. How dose that sound?"

He wasn't a fool "Interesting." He said, "But what if you win? What's the catch?"

"If I win… I'll still pay their rent. But, you can never harass then for their rent money again. You come to me instead… either way you get your money by the duels end."

He though for a while, but eventually agreed. Everyone in the apartment sighed with relief. My bet didn't surprise them because by then they knew I was a Kaiba and why I came.

He told me to meet him at the old highway. We were going to have a Turbo Duel. Everyone finally got a chance to see my Duel Runner. They loved it. Gerald wanted a Duel Runner badly, but was not old enough to get one. He's only 13. He's short for his age. Jill had a Duel Runner, but it got stolen. I saw a picture of it, and it was vary pink with butterflies all over it… vary contrasting to her outfit. Her deck was the same. When Olivia said that they were Avant-garde she meant it.

We met on the highway ready to duel. Moments later, we started. He went first. "I draw." He said. "And I discard Assault Beast to bring Assault Mode Activate to my hand. Then I set 2 cards face down. Your turn." Counters 1:1

Assault Mode Activate… this might be really difficult. "My Draw." I said. I drew Future Fusion, but I need 5 counters to use it. And right now we each have 2. "I set a monster and end my turn." Counters 2:2

"My draw. And I summon Assault Mercenary to attack." I lost Shield Warrior. "Your turn." Counters 3:3

"My Draw." Next Turn, I could play Future Fusion. "I set a card and summon Krebons. Turn end." Counters 4:4

"My turn." He said. "I play assault teleport, and draw 2 cards." He liked what he got. "And summon Arcane Apprentice. I Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian." He also got Assault Mode Activate from the deck. Quickly, I did the only thing that came to mind. I activated Solemn Judgment. And killed Goyo. He laid a card face down and ended his turn. Counters 5:5

"My Draw." I said. With 6 counters on both sides, "I play Future Fusion at the cost of 5 Speed Counters. For Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then set a monster and attack directly with Krebons." He lost 1200 Life Points and a Counter. His turn. Counters 1:5

"My go. I set a monster. Your turn." Counters 2:6

"My Turn. I set a card and attack." I killed Quillbolt Hedgehog Counters 3:7

"My turn." Roy said. "I set again, your turn." Counters 4:8

And a good turn it would be. "I Draw, and summon Ultimate Dragon, flip Marshmallon, and summon Kaibaman, then Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon." He summoned Scapegoats I killed 2 of them. His turn. Counters 5:4

"I go. I summon Arcane Apprentice, my graved hedgehog, flip another Hedgehog, and Synchro everything together for Red Dragon Archfiend, then Play Assault mode Activate to summon Archfiend's Assault Mode."

"I play Threatening Roar."

"Assault Counter." Dang. "I then Attack Stardust and Destroy all else." I didn't use Shield Warrior to save Stardust, because I forgot he was their. When I remembered, I cursed myself. "Then set a card. Your turn." Counters 6:5

What can I do now? "My Draw." It all rides on this. "I set 2 cards and a monster. End Turn." Counters 7:6

"I draw. I set a card and monster, and Attack!"

Bingo. "Mirror Force!" I Screamed. He lost his Red Dragon Archfiend/ Assault Mode.

"Not so fast. I bring back his Synchro version!"

Bingo again "Black Horn of Heaven!"

"Damn, I end my turn." Counters 8:7

"My Draw." I said. Time to keep his Assault Modes from coming back. "I pay 3 Speed Counters to play Star Blast. And pay 1000 Life Points for a card in my hand. I then sacrifice my face Down Krebons for Vanity's Ruler." I killed another Hedgehog. His Turn. Counters 6:8

"I Set a monster and end my turn." He said. Counters 7:9

"My Draw. I set and attack." I killed Turbo Synchron. "Your turn." Counters 8:10

He summoned Assault Mercenary to kill my face down Quillbolt Hedgehog. My turn. Counters 9:11

"I play Fissure and attack directly." His Life Points are at 4300, mine at 2000.

"I Pass." Roy said reluctantly.

"My Draw… and I end this duel now!" I yelled. "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge, and Summon Quillbolt from my grave and Synchro for… GAIA KNIGHT, THE FORCE OF EARTH!" His and Vanity's combined ATK of 5100 finished him.

When we got to the off ramp, all the girls hugged me, even May did so. I told them all to meet me back home for dinner. I had a deal to keep and took Roy to the Bank. It was Noon. When I got home at 5 P.M., everyone had a happy look on their face. I had to ask what was going on.

Olivia was the first to speak. "We are vary grateful for what you have done."

"It was nothing Olivia." I said, "I only did what was right." I could tell she was trying to get to something. "Is there anything you guys want?"

Olivia was starting to get shy. "Well… Um… you see…"

Finally, Lilly spoke up "Mister Kaiba will you please enter the Fortune Cup and get the wish!?"

"What?" was all I could say.

Jill explained for me. "You see Richard, this is the 80th Fortune Cup. To celebrate, they are giving the winner anything he wants. Here's our question, will you please enter and wish for the revival of the Satellite? Wish that it would become the great city it once was, when it was inhabited by the Great Yugi Moto?"

That was a name that struck me… I know the story about my Great Grandpa's rivalry with Yugi. I heard the stories of the heart of the cards, but I don't believe in them. But when it comes to dueling, there is one thing I do know. And that is that every time I duel, I can feel my Grandpa guiding me though every play I do. It gets stronger the more Blue-Eyes I have outside my deck and in play. His spirit is in those Dragons, and he finds my Synchros to be good company.

I came to my conclusion. "Alright you guys. I'll Sign up." And they all cheer. We all had Dinner and went to bed with Smiles on our faces.


	6. Chapter 6

For first part of chapter… same worries as chapter 4

Duel 6: Rich Boy, Rich Boy, watch ya goanna do?...

Today, Sunday June 7th, the third day on the run. I was going to register for the Fortune Cup. I knew that if I went alone however, I would probably be caught and returned to mother. I asked Jill to come with me but she reminded me of her stolen Duel Runner.

"There is someone else that might be able to help you." She said, "She has a Duel Runner."

"Who is that? And where dose she live?" I said.

"Mimi. She lives here on the 3rd floor, along with other Bikers. Be careful, she is quite the tom boy."

"We have them in Royal City as well."

She just looked at me "…whatever they were up there…you have seen nothing yet." This concerned me a little.

I went up stairs and looked around till I found room 307: 3 meaning 3rd floor, 07 meaning 7th room. We lived in 204. When I got to the door, I could hear chanting saying "Do it, do it" then a loud cheering… I didn't want to know what they were cheering about.

I knocked on the door and a buff guy answers saying "what do you want?"

"I need to see Mimi." I said "Is she here?"

"Hang on." He turns around. "MIMI, SOME DUDES HERE TO SEE YOU!"

I here from in the room "I'm coming, just let me get my bra back on." Now I was getting nervous.

He looked back to me. "Say, aren't you that new guy that lives with Olivia?"

"Yes, I'm Richard."

The girl from the room comes to the doorway. "I'm Mimi, what do you want?"

"I need some help watching my back while I'm in Neo Domino. You up to the task?"

Mimi then said sarcastically "So, you want me to babysit you while you run around? Sure, why not. When do we leave?"

"Now." I said "We need to move fast and get out fast." She looks at me as if I was a criminal. "I'm not running from the law…but I am hiding from someone."

We got on our Duel Runners and made our way to Neo by way of the Highway that was constructed to link the two Cities together… I used the boat for the heck of it when I first came to the satellite. It took some time but we got to the stadium where they were signing people up for the Fortune Cup. So far 1,000 people Registered, only 24 slots remaining.

I got in line just in time, I got the last slot. I was told that with the number of people joining, there would be 10 rounds of single elimination. Whoever wins the Tournament gets either $10,000,000, or one wish to be granted if they can win two duels against both the King, and a duelist of my choice.

The King was my Brother, Edward Atlas Kaiba. He was always favored by mother. I think she bought him the title of King just to show off her power. That's it. If I win this tournament, I'll fight my brother and my mother for the wish.

As Jill and I left the stadium, I asked her if she was hungry.

"Know where a McDonalds is?" she said.

"Not off hand." I said "But I'm sure we'll find one."

So we spent the last half hour looking for one till we found it. But as soon as we entered, I ducked into the bathroom. Mimi came to the door after me.

"The hells your problem?" Said Mimi.

"There are 3 police men here. 2 from Neo Security and ones my House Gate guard Jose!"

She listened to them for me. Jose was speaking. "-Mrs. Kaiba is placing a reward of $5,000,000 for the guy who turns her son over to her. Now we have reason to believe he is here in Neo Domino City, so find him."

"Crap, we got to get you out of here now Rich." Softly exclaimed Mimi.

"Ya, but how? I can't just walk past them." I questioned.

"You leave that to me." She left and I just sat their hiding behind the bathroom door. The next thing I knew, I heard a loud crash, peeked out the door, and the cops were gone.

Mimi swung the door open and yelled "Go!" So we charged for our Duel Runners and left.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I took the parking brakes off 2 of their Runners." She answered.

"And what of the third!?" I had to ask.

"Richard! Get your ass back here now!" Great, she didn't take care of Jose's Runner.

"Mimi, get out of here now, I'll deal with Jose."

"But-"

"Go!" she shot off down a side street as Jose activated my Duel Runners Duel Mode.

"I'm sure you realize the stakes of this Duel?" said Jose.

"Of coerce." I said, "You win, I go home. I win, you lose pursuit of me and my friend."

"Deal. Boy you don't know what trouble you are in. I modified my deck since we last faced off. Duel!" I went first.

"I draw, and set a monster face-down. Turn end."

"My Turn," said Jose, "I set 2 cards and a monster. Your Turn."

"My draw. I summon Krebons and end my turn."

"My go. I summon X-Saber Airbellum, flip Alpha the magnet warrior, and Synchro them for Psychic Lifetrancer. I attack your face down!" I lost Counselor Lily. "Your turn."

"My Draw. I set 1 card face down, and play Fissure costing 4 counters." Jose Activated Spiritual Earth Art-Kurogane. That tribute his Synchro to summon his tuner again, and negate fissure. He has 5 counters. I have 1. "Then I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. Turn end."

"My Turn. I play Different Dimension Capsule, and summon another Alpha. I attack Krebons twice." I lost 1600 Life Points to negate. Me 6400, him 8000. "Your turn."

"My draw. I summon Kaibaman and Synchro Everything for Red Dragon Archfiend. I attack Airbellum." He lost 1400 Life Points. "Turn end."

"I go," Said Jose. "Ha, I lose 5 Speed Counters to Play Creature Swap!" Damn it! I got Alpha, he got Red Dragon. "I attack, and you lose 1600 Life Points!" I have 4800, he has 6600. "Your turn."

This is not good. "My draw, I play a monster face down. Turn end."

"I go, and I get my card. Now I play Beta the Magnet Warrior. And attack with Beta." He flipped Marshmallon. He lost 1000 Life Points and a counter. But archfiend killed Marshmallon with it's effect. "Your Turn."

"My Draw. I play Lightning Vortex for 3 counters. And discarding Vanity's Ruler. I then Summon Spear Dragon and Attack." He lost 1900 Life Points. "Turn end."

"My Turn." Said Jose. "I spend all counters for Fissure. And Summon another Airbellum, then activate another Spiritual Earth Art. To summon Beta. I attack." I lost 1700 Life Points. "Your Turn."

"My Draw. I set a card and play Swords of Reviling Light for 3 counters. Turn end."

"My go. I set a card Face Down. Your turn."

"My draw." I said. "I play Call of the Haunted. To resurrect Red Dragon Archfiend. And attack Beta." He's now at 3400 Life Points, I'm at 3100. "I set a card face down. Turn end."

"My turn. I set a card. Your turn." Our Duel Runners were nearing the highway. Once this Duel was over, I would get on.

"My Draw." I drew Blue-Eyes. Not much help at the moment, but you never know. "I attack. He lost his face down Gamma the Magnet warrior. "Turn end."

"I go, and play a card face down. Your turn." Swords wore off.

"My draw. I summon Krebons, and-"

Jose interrupted "I use all counter to play Scapegoat." So I killed them all with red, and dealt 1200 damage to him. Him at 2200, he at 3100. The odds were with me. "Turn end."

"I draw, and set a monster. Your turn."

"Time to end this. I draw. And summon Majestic Mech-Ohka without a tribute to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon." Stardust Killed his Facedown Beta. Red Dragon defeated him. I won again.

His Duel Runner locked up again and he landed in a bush off the side of the road. While he wasn't looking, I dashed for the on ramp and left for the Satellite.

When I got back to the Boarding House. I saw Mimi outside with a music box under her arm.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"That's right, your new here, so you don't know. Tomorrow is Lilly's Birthday." Mimi said. "This is my present to her."

"That's nice of you."

She continued to look at me blackly. "…Well, didn't you get her something while you were out playing with your friend?"

At that I hoped right back on my Duel Runner and went straight back into Neo Domino City. I herd Mimi yell out "Good hunting!"


	7. Chapter 7

Duel 7: Bride and Prejudice

Today, the forth day on the run, Monday June 8th, was Lilly's Birthday, and she was excited. What she didn't know, nor did I know till Olivia told me, is that everyone in the Boarding House pooled whatever money they had to spare to hire someone to give Lilly the best Birthday ever… Well, as only the Satellite could give. But it would be great nevertheless.

The guy told everyone to leave the House till 5 P.M. That was all the time that they needed to get everything ready. So we, as in every family in the Boarding House, spent the day roaming the Satellite.

I asked Lilly if their was anything that she wanted this year for her Birthday. She said "All I want is to be with my loving family." …If only wishes and wants were that humble back home in Royal City, then maybe the satellite wouldn't be such a bad place to be.

It was 1 P.M. We were passing a row of cafés when we herd a Duel Runner racing down the street. It's rider has a helmet so we couldn't see him or her. But their was no doubt about it, that it was Jill's Duel Runner: the Midnight Flutter… She actually named it.

"Richard!" yelled Jill, "Get your Duel Runner. Please get my Runner back for me!"

"I will" I said. I told everyone to go on with what they were doing, and I would get Jill's Duel Runner. I went back to the Boarding House Garage, and one of the party planning people was coming out to the Garage.

"Your not suppose to be back here yet." He said.

"I had to come back and get this." I said.

"That's one nice Duel Runner."

"Thanks." With that, I shot off. Jill told me her Duel Runners CPU IP. With that number typed into my Duel Runner. I was able to track down her Runner. The Driver pulled over and got off. When she took off her helmet, it was worse then I feared. The Thief was my Fifth Cousin, Diana Rosenbaum Valentine.

"Hello darling." She said in a seductive manor.

"Don't tell me you're the one who stole this Duel Runner?" was all I could reply with.

"Stole? From a Satellite? No. I saved this valuable asset from the hands of a penniless present that doesn't deserve such a priceless Runner." She made me madder with every word she spoke. "When will you learn that this is how it must be."

"It doesn't have to be this way. Nor should it. Neo Domino learned that the people of the satellite are the same as them: they live, breath, bleed, and die. Why can't you see that as well?"

"Oh shut up and give in already! The sooner you leave, the sooner we get married. And the sooner we get married, the sooner we can get laid!" Now I was getting pissed.

"When will YOU learn that I have no love for you!? You love money, and that is all! You will not let go of even a penny, and will fall on you face when it is all gone! Now I demand that you give Jill her Duel Runner back this instant!"

"Jill? …You were always the softy Richie. Now you speak to them and know them. How pathetic. I'll even prove how pathetic you are in a Standard Duel. If I win, we'll get married at the end of the duel. If you win, witch you won't, I'll leave without the bike."

"I accept, but tell me, if the Satellite is so pathetic, why are you here?" She couldn't give an answer. She just wiped out her Duel Disk, and so did I.

"Duel" we cried. She went first.

"My turn. Draw. I play 2 cards face down, and set a monster. Your turn."

"My Draw. I set a card face down, activate Gravekeeper's Servant, and set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw. I play Pot of Greed, and set a monster face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster, Turn end."

"My turn, Draw. I summon Truckroid and attack the monster you first set." She discarded Expressroid. So now I know that she has a Roid Deck. But attacked Councilor Lily. She lost 500 Life Points. "I then play Swords of Revealing Light." This flipped my Quillbolt Hedgehog over. "Your Turn."

"My Draw. Perfect. I tribute Quillbolt to summon Handcuffs Dragon, and Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"

"Poor choice, I play Solemn Judgment!" Cried Diana. I lost Stardust. And since the summoning was not successful, I can't summon him from the Graveyard. The plus side however was vary good. She now has 3750 Life Points, while mine are untouched at 8000.

"Then I end my turn." I said.

"My Turn. Draw." Said Diana "I summon Cycroid, and attack." She discarded Rescueroid and Submarineroid. I lost 1800 Life Points. "Your Turn Honey." She really ticks me off.

"My Draw. I set a card face down, and set a monster. Turn End."

"My Turn. Cycroid attacks your face down." She hit Shield Warrior, and lost both 800 Life Points and the Carrierroid she had to discard. "I End my turn."

"My Draw. I play Future Fusion. In 2 turns my Ultimate Dragon shall arise. I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. Turn End." Swords fade.

"My Turn. Draw. I summon Steamroid, and kill Shield Warrior, discarding Drillroid. Truckroid sends your mole and him back to our hands, Discarding Waboku. And lastly Cycroid attacks, discarding Supercharge." I played Defense Draw. "Your turn." I played Scapegoat on the end phase.

"My draw. I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge and Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. Then Play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down card." I destroyed Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "I attack your face downs, destroying them." I flipped UFOroid but it's effect was useless. So was her face down Jetroid. "Turn End."

"My Turn. Draw. _How am I going to beat this moron… why can't he just accept that he's better then these nobody's?_ I set a monster and a card face down, I end my turn."

"My Draw. My Ultimate Dragon is summoned. I have Red Dragon attack Cycroid to kill all 3 of your Defending monsters." The Face down was Truckroid. Ultimate Dragon finished her.

"Why do you even bother you Moron? They are nothing!" Diana hissed out.

"Only because that's what you make them out to be." I looked at the time on my Duel Runners clock, it was 4:44 P.M. on the dot. "It's getting late. I have a party to attend." I took the key to Jill's Duel Runner, and activated Speed World so to put it in Auto Pilot. Diana just stood their as I rode off, starring at me like some lost puppy. She will always be that helpless.

Now to head home for Lilly's Birthday Party.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not posting in a while, I stopped posting because I felt like no one was interested in this story. Then I saw that it had some steady hits since I stopped. So here is the next chapter. Please comment from here on out, even on the smallest details.

Duel 8: The best laid schemes of Vice and Men…

It was 5 P.M. and everyone went back to the Boarding House. I rode around with Lilly on my Duel Runner till 5:20 to make sure she didn't see the house till everyone else was ready. So I took her to her favorite candy store, and I bought her favorite candy: Chocolate Raisins.

When we got back, I slowly spilled the beans. "How did you enjoy today." I said.

"It was super fun seeing the City." She replied. "This was the best birthday ever!" the whole time setting up her party was enough to content her. If only Royal City, if only.

"I'm glad to here that Lilly, Cause today is going to be better."

"But how can that be?" She asked. I opened the door, and was shocked by the empty foyer and with everyone looking around.

"Is their anything left?" I over herd Cosmos say.

"Not one Item." Said Colin "No Furniture, food, cloths. No nothing!"

"What Happened?" I had to ask.

Olivia let me in on the problem. She was crying heavily "The people that we hired to set up Lilly's Party turned out to have robed the entire House, nothing is left." She then fell apart in my arms.

Lilly was dumbfounded yet still optimistic. "Maybe they'll bring back better stuff. Maybe that's the surprise." But that thought changed when Stoker came down from upstairs.

"Dude, everything's taken, even all our cards."

That's when Lilly got distressed. "Even Chickadee!?"

Stoker looked down to the floor as though in shame. "Yes Lilly… Even Chickadee." Lilly started Crying Like Crazy.

Mimi came from the Garage. "They even took what cars we had in the Garage. They even took my Duel Runner. Richard, if you hadn't came back for your Duel Runner, they would have taken that too.." That's right, that one guy told me _"Your not suppose to be back here yet."_ Now I was Mad. Damn you Royal City. For forcing the Satellite to swindle against their own brethren, Damn you to Hell.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll get your things back and more. Once I find the Bas!$#s that did this to us!"

"You'll need to catch them first." Said Mimi. "Fortunately, I got their trucks CPU IP when they weren't looking. You'll find them like you found Jill's Duel Runner."

"Then I'm off" I exclaimed.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Jill said as she came into the foyer.

"Thanks, I'll need all the help I can get." Me and Jill got on our Duel Runners and made for the Neo-Satellite Highway. That's where our GPS's told us they were. Probably trying to sell our stuff off for scrap. They saw us in their Rear View and tried to floor it. We were not going to let them get away.

Their leader was on his Duel Runner in front of the Trucks. Their were 3 of them. We didn't have much stuff in the Boarding House to begin with. "I'll follow the Trucks," Said Mimi, "You take the Leader. Kick his ass for us all will ya?"

"Hell Yeah!" I replied. I got in front of the trucks and activated Speed World, trapping the thieves Leader into a Turbo Duel. "I challenge you to a Duel. If I will, not only will you return everything you stole, but you will give back the money you took from everyone in the Boarding House 10 fold!" That would Equal $10,000.

"Fine. But if I win, You will keep quiet about this, and give us your Duel Runner." Said the Helmeted robber.

"Fine by me." We both declared 'Duel', and I went first.

"My Draw. I set a monster, and 1 card face down. Turn End." Counter 1:1

"My Turn. I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge, and attack your Facedown." He killed Quillbolt Hedgehog. "Your turn." Counters 2:2

"My draw. Again, I set a monster, and 1 card face down. Turn end." Counters 3:3

"My turn. I set a monster, and Rose attacks again." He Killed Man-Eater Bug, witch killed Rose. "Your turn." Counters 4:4

"My Draw. I set a monster, and play Future Fusion at the cost of all my Counters. I then Set a card face down. Turn end." Counters 0:5

"My turn. I set a card face down. Your turn." Counters 1:6

"My draw. I set a monster. Turn End." Counters 2:7

"My turn." He said. And I finally saw his decks strategy. "I play Ojama Country, At the cost of 1 Speed Counter. Then Flip summon Ojama Blue." This is a mediocre strategy. With an Ojama on his side of the field, all original Attack and Defense points off all monsters are swapped. "I then Summon Ojama Black, and send Ojama Yellow to the Graveyard to special summon it by Ojama Country's other effect." I activated Waboku. "I end my turn." Counters 3:7

Finally. "My draw, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is summoned. Then I tribute My face down Kaibaman, to Summon Jinzo. Then flip summon The White Stone of Legend, and Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack mode." Since Ojama Country's power swap effect is in play at this time, Fairy Dragon has 3000 Attack, and Ultimate Dragon has 3800 Attack. Ultimate Dragon killed Ojama Black, and Fairy Dragon killed Ojama Yellow. He lost 4800 Life Points and 4 counters Total. "Turn end." Counters 4:4

"Dammit. My turn. I set a monster, and switch Ojama Blue to defense mode. Your Turn." Counters 5:5

"My Draw. I attack both monsters." The face down was Ojama Blue as well. "Turn end." Counters 6:6

"My turn." He said. This time in a sadistic tone. "I summon Ojama Red, and use his ability to summon other Ojama's to the Field." I played Divine Wrath, Discarding Handcuffs Dragon, to stop that and kill Ojama Red. "Then I activate Polymerization to summon Ojama king in Defense mode. Your turn." Counters 7:3. He was done for.

"My Draw." Blue-Eyes Killed Ojama King freeing my Spaces. And Fairy Dragon took 2100 Life points and 2 counters from him. "I then Summon Krebons. Turn end." Counters 8:2

"My turn. I discard Ojama Delta Hurricane to Special Summon Ojama Kink back in defense mode. Then I set a monster, Your turn." Counters 9:3

"My draw." I had Fairy Dragon kill Ojama king, and Ultimate Dragon kill his face down: his last Ojama Blue. "Turn end." Counters 10:4

"My turn. I set a monster. Your turn." Counters 11:5

"My draw. With Fairy Dragons effect, I summon Krebons. then summon Majestic Mech-Ohka, and Synchro summon Stardust Dragon. Turn end." Counters 12:6

"My turn. I send Ojamagic to the Graveyard, to Special summon Ojama King in attack mode. With the discarded Ojamagic's effect, I bring Ojamas Green and Yellow to my hand. Then I Flip summon Shiba-Warrior Taro, and Synchro summon Avenging Knight Parshath in defense mode. Then Summon Ojama Red, to Special Summon Ojamas Green, Yellow, and Black. I then Use Avenging Knights effect to put Fairy Dragon to defense mode. Your Turn." Counters 12:7 My life Points were still at 8000, his at 1100,

"My draw. And I will finish this. But first tell me, why did you lie about setting up a birthday party for such a young girl, just to rob a whole Boarding House?"

"My guys and I have large Gambling Debts to pay off. We've been doing this for years now. You guys are the last house we need, plus our extra prize, to pay it all off."

"Well too bad!" I yelled, "This is where your debt will restart! I play Lightning Vortex at the Cost of 3 Speed Counters, and discarding Des Feral Imp! Ultimate Dragon, Finnish Him!" he lost the Duel. His brakes locked up, and he landed on the highway street. I grabbed him by the shirt neck and said. "Now hand over everything you bas!$#!"

The Trucks stopped as they pulled up to us. One driver that got out said. "Demetrio, are you alright?"

"I fine, but not our debt. I'm sorry guys, I bet all our loot on this duel," then he looked down with disgrace. "…and lost." The 3 drivers looked devastated. I took them all to the Bank to make sure that they gave him the ten fold they promised: witch turned out to be all the money they had. I also forced them to unload and put back all of everyone's things where they found them. When they were done, forced them to leave and never come back.

After a vary late dinner, Olivia met me in the Garage and asked me "were did you learn to be so commanding?"

"I guess that something I inherited from my mother." I replied. Then Lilly came into the room and hugged me. Tears of joy were on her face.

"That was so nice of you Richard! Thank you for getting everything back! You even got Chickadee back!"

"It was nothing Lilly. Oh, I almost forgot." I pulled a deck and a kids sized Duel Disk out of a pouch on my Duel Runner. "This is for you Lilly, Happy Birthday." She looked though it and squealed with glee.

"It's a Fairy Deck! I always wanted to learn to play!"

"And their all real. So tomorrow after the tournament is over. I'll teach you how to play."

"That reminds me Richard," Olivia said, "with the authorities in both Royal and Neo Domino City looking for you, how will you even get to the Tournament?"

"Easy. That's because I won't to go the stadium. I entered to be mostly an online contestant. Since I can have my Duel Runner link up to the internet, I can play here at home. Mimi can also bounce and reroute the signals so no one can track me though my Duel Runners IP."

Then Lilly spoke up. "Richard, I'll be right back." She ran out of the garage, and upstairs. I was left alone with Olivia for the time.

"I don't know how we all can repay you Richard." She said softly.

"What can you give the man who has everything?" I chuckled a little, but without a word of notice, she kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed in the awkward warmth. Lilly came back in. she had a card in her hand.

"This is for you to borrow for the tournament. I hope it comes in handy."

"I'm sure it will." I put the card in my Deck. Then the three of us went upstairs, back to our Apartment, and went to bed. The card was her Chickadee: and Royal City's downfall.


	9. Chapter 9

Duel 9: For Riches Untold: Round 1

Today, the fifth day on the run, was the day I would play the first round of the 80th Annual Fortune Cup. As they told me before, there would be 10 Rounds of single elimination, then I could face my brother and mother. When I win, they will grant me one wish, witch I will use to restore the Satellite. That makes a total of 12 people in my way.

I made my way to the Garage to link my Duel Runner to the Internet. Mimi was going to help me. Everyone was going to watch all the Duels on the CGC, and pay closer attention to mine. I told the others and everyone in the Boarding House to stay out of the Garage and not tell me what my opponent has. Unlike my Mother, I'm no cheater.

With my Duel Runner linked, the next thing I did was tune its Radio to the Card Game Station, 102.1 XM. so I could here the Announcer. "Welcome Dueling fans to the 80th Annual Fortune Cup Tournament! This year, we have the largest line up of Duelists ever in one Tournament; ranging from dark slums of the Satellite, to the Regal and Luxurious grounds of Royal City: the best place to live in the world."

"Spare me." I said to myself.

"Our first contestant, who is facing his Opponent over the internet today, is a resident of the Royal City. He comes from a rich Heritage in Dueling. He's the son of the owner of Kaiba Corporation: Richard Kaiba!" I turned on the webcam on my Duel Runner and I could see the entire Dueling Arena. Great, they put my face on the Jumbo screen. Now mother will know that I'm here in no time. Dammit, I better get that wish fast. "And his Opponent, a young man from the Satellite, he is known as the City bill collector, and has the deck to do so. Introducing Roy Matthews!"

I spoke into the microphone that was on my Runner as well… what can I say? My Duel Runner has all the bells and whistles. But it was set up at the stadium as well that only he could here me. "Roy!? Is that really you? The guy that was only a few days ago trying to run Olivia and the others out of the Boarding House?"

"You do realize it has a faster nickname, right?" said Roy.

"Well it's not a vary nice one, so I'll stick with the formal name. as I was saying, what are you doing here? What's your wish?"

"Simple. I'm here for the $10,000,000. Your just in the way. And you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

That's when the announcer guy starting speaking again "Untold riches await the winner of this Duel! So let the Duel… BEGIN!"

"Duel" Roy and I yell. Roy went first

"My turn. I summon Assault Beast, and play one card face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster, and one card face down. Turn end."

"My turn. I set a monster, and one card face down. Assault Beast attacks" He killed my face down Quillbolt Hedgehog. "Your turn."

"My draw. _I see a quick Synchro Summon._ I set a monster. Turn end."

Before the Tournament started, they told us to prepare a Synchro Summoning Phrase that would be what we say when we first Synchro Summon every duel. It seemed Dumb, but it was for dramatic effect.

"My turn." I played Threatening Roar. "I summon Plaguespreader Zombie, Flip Summon Tuningware, and Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon." **The thousands that give to live will now give new life**_._ That was his phrase. "With Tuningware's effect I draw a card. Then I play Assault Mode Activate. To summon Stardust's Assault Mode." Damn it. "Your Turn."

"My Draw. I set a card face down, then Flip summon Counselor Lily, then Special summon Quillbolt from the Grave, then Tribute him for Handcuffs dragon. **Blue and white form the sky. And in that sky, we see God's throne**_._ Synchro Summon. Come forth Red Dragon Archfiend! Turn end."

"My turn… Since I'm obviously ahead Richard, tell me, why are you playing at home when you could be surrounded by thousands of fans?"

"I'm not much of a people person."

"I see… Vary well then, I summon Junk Synchron, and Special summon Tuningware with his effect to Synchro summon Junk Warrior. I then Discard the assault Beast I drew to get Assault Mode Activate from my deck. I then set a card face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster and card face down. Red Dragon, kill Junk Warrior!" he lost 700 Life points. "Turn end. And Red Dragon kills my face down: The White Stone of Legend. I bring Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Your turn."

"My turn. I set a card and monster. Your turn."

"My Draw. _Hope this works._ I summon Kaibaman, and Tribute him to Special summon Blue-Eyes."

Roy interrupted "I play Assault Counter." That negated Kaibaman.

"I then Play Swords of Revealing Light."

"I activate Stardust's ability."

_BINGO!_ "I play Divine Wrath!" I discarded my other Quillbolt Hedgehog, Killing his Assault Mode Dragon. The Swords stayed. He Summoned the Synchro Version, witch I used Black Hone of Heaven on. Ah the beauty of Spell Speed 3. "Now then," I said, "Red Dragon attacks your Tuningware. Turn end."

"Damn you, Just like last time… My Turn. I set a monster, and play Stray Lambs. Witch are like scapegoats, but I can tribute them, and I only get 2. Your turn." 2 turns left with the swords.

"My draw. I summon Krebons. Red kills a Token, killing all your monsters." The face down was Assault Mercenary. "And Krebons attacks directly." He lost 1200 Life Points. He was at 6100, I'm at 8000. "Turn End."

"My turn. I play Assault Teleport. And thanks to that, I play Assault Revival. This card clears my side of the field and removes an Assault Mode Activate in my Graveyard, to Special summon and Assault Mode monster from my grave, however. It's effect is negated. I then set a monster. Your turn." 1 turn left with the swords.

"My draw. I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka without a tribute. And Synchro Summon my Stardust Dragon. Red Dragon will Kill your Assault mode Stardust at the cost of his own life. And Stardust kills your face down." It was Tuningware, "Turn end."

"My turn. I set a card and Monster. Your Turn." The Swords fade.

"My draw. _Another Blue-Eyes_. Stardust Attacks your Face down." It was his Quillbolt. "Turn end."

"My turn. This will be your undoing Richard. I flip Wicked Rebirth to Summon Stardust, again it's effect is negated. Then I activate my Zombie Tuners Grave effect to Summon him. Then I use my graved Hedgehog's effect and Synchro the two for Armory Arm. I then Equip the Arm to Stardust and Attack." I lost Stardust and 3500 Life Points total. "Your turn."

Had to come up with something. "My draw. _Perfect._ I play Heavy Storm. Clearing the Whole Field. Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog and attack." I lost 800 Life Points. I'm at 3700, he's at 5300. "Your turn."

"My draw. I play a card face down. Turn end."

"My turn. I attack again." Another 800 gone. "Your turn."

"My draw. _The 3__rd__ Blue-Eyes!_ I activate Call of the Haunted. To revive Red Dragon Archfiend and attack!" he lost 2200 Life Points. "Turn End."

"Damn you boy! Why are you fighting for? You have all the money you can ask for?"

"Well, I guess I need more then that!"

"Vary well… I play Assault Teleport again. I set a monster, and play scapegoat. Your turn."

"My Draw… THIS WILL FINNISH YOU! I play Polymerization, to Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Red Dragon Clears the Board. NOW BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, SLAY HIM WITH NEUTRON BLAST!" I won the Duel.

The stadium was all in applauds. The announcer started speaking again. "And it's over! In a surprising comeback, Richard was able to come out from under the shadow of the Assault mode Stardust Dragon with The Might of the Famous Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! The winner is Richard Kaiba!" They then set it so I could speak to the Audience, "Richard, How do you feel about the Up coming Duels in the rounds to come?" I knew I had to come up with something sappy.

"Their can only be one winner in this Tournament, and that's going to be me! Because that Wish must be mine!"

"Well there you have it folks. We'll see Richard in the Next Round. till then, rest up Richard. Our next contestant-" I turned off the Mic., Radio, and Duel Runner. I sat their catching my breath.

"Thank you God." I said to myself. I then heard footsteps running down stairs and into the garage. Lilly ran into the room and hugged me.

"Richard that was so cool! That was amazing! That was Awesome!" she rambled on.

"I'll admit sonny," Said Olivia's Grandpa. "You are a mighty fine Duelist."

"Thank you guys." I said. I sat their Hugging Lilly, then Olivia wrapped her arms around both of us.


	10. Chapter 10

Duels 10-12: Basic Dueling; A Deck full of Sunshine.

Now that round 1 was out of the way, it was time to teach Lilly how to duel, as I promised her. I took her to the City park, Witch was the only place in the city where their was any greenery, and started with the basics. A digital clock on one of the Buildings told the date: Tuesday June 9th, 2167.

"The basic card in any duel is the Monster. Without monsters, you can't attack your opponent, nor defend against him. Each monster has a set of Attack and Defense points. When two monsters battle, the one with the highest number wins. Dose that make sense so far?"

"Uh huh." Replied Lilly. "But how do I know witch points to use?"

"That depends on how the Monster is positioned. If the card is vertical, it's in Attack mode, and you use Attack points. If it is horizontal, it's in Defense mode, and you use Defense points. Ok?"

"That makes sense."

"Good, now let's look at the game field. This is referred to by some card effects as "The Field". There are 5 places, or "Zones" where you can Summon monsters. There are also 5 Zones where you can play Spell and/or Trap cards. You also have a Deck Zone, a discard pile called the "Graveyard", a Zone for Field spells, and a Zone for the Extra Deck. The Extra Deck consists of Fusion Monsters, like my Ultimate Dragon, and Synchro Monsters, like my Stardust Dragon. Understand?"

"Perfectly." She replied. She is so smart. She's lucky to have such nice people around her. I wish I did growing up. All I had was my father. He was the one who helped me be who I am today.

"Vary well, let go the basics of game play. You start every Duel with 8000 Life Points. These points represent your health in the game, hence the name. if you ever have 0 Life Points in the game, you lose. And that's the Goal of the game, to make your opponent lose their Life Points. You start the game by picking who goes first. Usually you play Rock-Paper-Scissors, but it can be determined by any means. Then you both Draw 5 cards from your deck. The deck must have within 40 to 60 cards in it."

"Is it a good idea to have lots of cards in a deck? And I mean lots of super powerful ones?"

"Powerful, yes. Overflowing with power, not exactly. It's a good idea to keep your deck to as close to the 40 card minimum as possible. This way, if you need a card in a pinch you are more likely to get it. You would be surprised how many times that's happened to me."

"That makes sense."

"Ok. There are 6 Phases to each turn. This is after all, a turn based game. First is the Draw phase. This is when you will draw one card. The next Phase is the Standby Phase. Generally, nothing will happen in this Phase. But some cards will do something in this Phase. Next is Main Phase 1. This is when you can summon your monsters and play your Spell and/or Trap cards. The next Phase is the Battle Phase. This is when the Monster's do battle either with your opponent's monsters, or with your opponents Life Points. The 5th Phase is Main Phase 2. It's the same as Main Phase 1. Finally, there is the End Phase. Like the Standby Phase, Nothing happens here. But that makes it a good time to play some cards when your opponent is most likely not able to do anything about it. After that phase. It's your opponents Turn, starting with their Draw Phase. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Next is Summoning. You summon by sending a monster that has up to 4 stars, Witch indicate its "Level" from your hand. If you play it face up in Attack mode, you Summon it. If you play it in Face down Defense position, you have "set" the monster. remember you can only Summon or Set once a turn. That's the Bare Basics of the Game. Do you have any Questions?"

"What about Spell and Trap Cards? Not to mention The kinds of monsters?"

"You never miss a beat Lilly. That's good. We'll get to them soon. But First. Lets play Duel to review what you have learned. Unfortunately, since I don't have access to all my cards back home, and don't have any extras here, I'll play with my deck. I wont use Spells and Traps, and we will ignore the Effects of my Effect monsters. And we'll only use 2000 Life Points. OK?"

"Sounds like fun!" She's quite the quick study. We prepped our Decks. She was using a Deck I fastened out of the Boarding House's counterfeits. "Let's Duel."

I said "Since you are the student, you may go first. Draw 5 cards." She did. "Now since it's your Draw Phase, draw 1 card." She did.

She started strong. "I Summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack mode… can I attack this turn?"

"No, because this would leave me open, and give you an unfair Advantage. So for the vary first turn only, you are not allowed to go into the Battle Phase. It's always a good idea to be a little defensive on the first turn."

"Ok, then I end my turn." Not bad for her first turn ever.

"My draw. I summon Spear Dragon and kill your Dark Witch. Because my Dragons attack is higher then your Witches, she goes to the Graveyard, and you lose 100 Life Points. Make sense?"

"Yes."

"Good. If we were using effects my dragon would go to defense mode after battle. But since we are not, he will stay in attack mode. Turn end."

"My turn. I draw. I set a monster, right?" she had it set correctly.

"That right, see your getting the hang of it."

"Thanks. That does it for my turn."

"My draw. I set a monster, and Spear Dragon attacks. Since it attacks a face down, it is flipped face up." It was Petit Angel. "Now the battle takes place and my dragon wins. Since it was in Defense mode, you lose no Life Points."

"That make a lot of sense now."

"Good. Turn end."

"My turn. I set a monster. Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster, and flip Summon Marshmallon."

"Wait," Lilly interrupted. "First you set a monster, then you summoned another."

"Ah good eye. But Marshmallon was "Flip Summoned." Flip summons are not included in Normal Summons or Sets. As I was saying, Marshmallon attacks." It was Shining Abyss. "Since my Attack was lower then your defense, I lose Life Points… and a lot too."

"Yay! I'm Gonne win my first Duel!" I hope she dose.

"But now Spear Dragon will attack. And you lose your Monster. Turn end."

"Darn it. My turn. I set a monster. Your turn."

"My draw. I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. He attacks your face down." She lost Mokey Mokey. "and Spear Dragon will finish you." I won, unfortunately. "Not bad Lilly. Not bad at all. Next we'll head back home for Lunch, and I'll prepare your next learning Deck." So that's what we did. It was 1 P.M. when we came back.

"Now then" I said, "Effect monsters are different then Normal Monsters. For starters, they are distinguished by their Orange-like cards. Like my Spear Dragon was. Normal Monsters are distinguished my their Yellow Backgrounds. They have abilities that Normal Monsters don't have. That effect is printed on the card in the Text area. If at any time the effect contradicts the rules. The cards text take priority over the rules. This also applies to all Spell and Trap cards. Ok?"

"Ok." Lilly Responded.

"Good. Now I'll tell you about monsters that have Levels Higher then 4. These monsters need Tributes in order to be summoned. A "Tribute" is a way of offering monsters in order to Summon monsters, and sometimes, to pay costs for card effects. To summon a monster with 5 or 6 stars, you must tribute 1 monster, usually any monster can be used to "Tribute Summon". But you need to tribute 2 monsters to summon monsters with 7 or more stars. You can also use monsters that were Tribute Summoned In order to Tribute Summon. Remember that you can also set the Tribute summoned monster. Also, remember that a Tribute Summon counts as your turns Normal Summon or set. Understand?"

"Perfectly" She said so happily.

"Good, to wrap up our Discussion on monsters, Remember that the colored circle in the top right corner determines it Attribute. There are 6 Attributes in this game: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Dark, and Light. Monsters also have a type assigned to them, there are over 20 types in the game at this time. Some card effects help or harm a monster depending on their Type or Attribute, and some times both. Understand?"

"I do." She replied.

"Alright then. Well move along to our next Duel. This time effects are active, and we will use 3000 Life Points."

We set up, and yelled "Duel". Again, she went first.

"My Turn… Richard, What Dose Gemini Mean?"

"Ah you found it. Good. Play it." She Summoned Dark Valkyria. "That is a Gemini Monster. These Effect Monsters are unique effect monsters. Gemini is the Zodiac sign of the Twins. These monsters reflect that. They are summoned to the Field as Normal Monsters with no effects. But if they are on the Field if you have not Normal summoned that turn, You can spend it to Summon it again as an effect Monster with it's effect. It is also treated as a Normal monster in the Graveyard. Ok?"

I understand. I end my turn."

"Ok. My draw. I set a monster. Turn end."

My turn. I summon My Gemini as an effect monster. and use the counter from her effect to Destroy your monster. Then I attack you directly. I end my turn."

"Well done Lilly. You see how any effect can turn the tide of a duel?.. My draw. I summon Krebons, Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory. Valkyria attacks." I used Krebons effect. "I end my turn. Yay, I'm goanna win this time." Again, lets hope so.

"My draw. I sue Quillbolt's ability. Since there is a Tuner monster on my side of the Field, I can Special Summon him from the Graveyard. Then I Tribute him to set a monster. Since he was Summoned from the Grave with his ability, he is removed from play."

"Huh?" Lilly inquired. "Remover from play?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. The remove from play zone is another part of the game. It's not apart of the actual field. Some times monsters go their instead of the Graveyard. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. I then put Krebons in defense mode. Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Dunames Dark Witch. She attacks Krebons." I negate. "And dark Valkyria attacks the face down."

"You kill Handcuffs Dragon. His Ability is that when he is killed in battle, he Becomes an Equip Spell card on the attacking monster. then the monster loses 1800 attack points. Taking it to zero."

Lilly then said "But Freya's effect give all fairy monsters 400 Attack and Defense points."

"True. Also, when the attached monster is killed in battle, Handcuffs Dragon is revived."

"I see, Now Freya will kill Krebons." I had only 400 Life Points. "Your turn."

"My draw. I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge. She will kill Dark Valkyria." Lilly lost 1200 plus 300 Points due to Rose's effect. Handcuffs was revived in defense mode. "Turn end."

"My Turn. I summon another Dark Valkyria, she attacks Rose! Yay! I won!" She did.

"That was Vary well done Lilly. You're a quick learner."

"Thank you. So what's next?"

"I guess we'll go onto Spell and Trap Cards. Give me a moment to re configure your deck." It was 3 P.M. when it was fixed up. "Spells and Traps are the other half of the game. These cards have Various effects, and like monsters, have different kinds. Normal Spell and Trap cards just say Spell card and Trap card in the corner. Equip spells have a cross in a circle after the word Spell card. These cards stay on the field as long as the monster they are equipped to stay on the field. Continuous Spell and Trap cards, with an Infinity Symbol, are like Normal monsters But they stay on the field and their effect is, well, continuous. Field Spells, with a fancier cross in the circle, are cards that effect the entire playing field on both sides. But only one can be played at a time. If you have one and your opponent activates one, yours is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Quick-Play spells, with a lightning bolt in the circle, can be activated normally, from your hand during your turn, or if set, during your opponents turn. But if you set a Quick-Play spell, you cannot activate it till the start of your opponents turn. Counter Tarps, they have a pointing arrow in the circle, are the Trickiest of them all they work like any other traps, but only other Counter traps can be activated in response to a counter trap. And that's about it. The one thing I haven't mentioned is that Traps cannot be activated from the hand like Spells can. They must be set the first turn they are played. Technically you must first "Set the Trap?" We giggled a little. "Do you understand all of that?"

"Yes I do. But what one time I saw a spell with a fire in the little Circle. What is that?

"That is a Ritual spell card. Those are spell cards that are used to "Ritual Summon" Ritual monsters. Those Monsters have blue backgrounds. A Ritual Summon Is a Special Summon. To Ritual Summon You must play that card while you have the Ritual monster in you hand. Then you must Tribute from either the Field or your hand monsters who's levels either total or exceed the ritual monsters level. You cannot use the Ritual monster you are summoning to do so obviously. But you can use a second of that ritual monster to summon the other. If a ritual monster is in your Graveyard that was not Ritual summoned. it cannot be summoned from the Graveyard. Ok?"

"Wow this is a complex game." Lilly Replied after my long rant.

"I know. It seemed intimidating to me at first as well. Let's wrap this lesson up. Now I'll teach you about the monsters of the Extra Deck. Fusion monsters and Synchro monsters. Fusions were the first monsters that were used in the Extra deck. If I'm correct, it was once called the Fusion Deck because when Duel Monsters first came out, Synchros didn't exist. Fusions, like my Ultimate Dragon, have Purple backgrounds. They are monsters that are special summoned my playing the Spell card "Polymerization" and sending from the Field or hand monsters that are on the fusion Monsters text. For example, I need all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, to Summon Ultimate Dragon. But today, there are many ways to Fusion Summon. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good. Now Synchro Monsters, which have a white background, are a powerful breed of monsters, and a little easier to summon. You need one monster called a Tuner monster, Like Krebons. and you also need 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters in order to summon Synchros. To Synchro Summon, witch is also a Special Summon, The Tuner and other monsters in the summon must have the Combined level total of the monster they are Summoning EXACTLY. For example. If I have Krebons on the Field, I must have at least one level 6 or up to 4 monsters in witch their levels total 6 to summon Stardust Dragon. Sometimes, their will be restrictions on what monsters or tuners you can use in the Synchro Summoning. A Famous example is Junk Warrior. He must have Junk Synchron in his summoning. But since Junk Synchron's effect gets the needed level monster Special summoned from the Graveyard, it's not much a problem. Ok?"

"Is that all there is to know?"

"well,-"

"Ugh!" Lilly groaned. I just laughed.

"Don't worry, this is the last thing. All Effects, Spells, and Traps have what is called a "Spell Speed". Spell Speed 3, the highest Spell Speed, is given to all Counter Trap Cards only. Spell Speed 2 is given to Quick-Play Spells, Normal and Continuous Traps, and Quick Effect Monsters Like Krebons. and Spell Speed 1 is for other Spell cards, and Effects that are not in the First Categories. I'll be honest Lilly, it took me a while to figure this out too, so don't worry."

"Thank you so much for teaching me Richard!" Then she hugged me.

"Your welcome Lilly. Up for a Duel with the deck you got for your Birthday?"

"Her eyes lit up. "Yay! That would be awesome!" So we prepared our decks.

"Remember Lilly," I said, "Now you know the Rules. I won't hold back this time." She Gulped. "Duel… My Draw. I set a monster, and 3 cards face down. Turn end."

"Ok, my turn. I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, and use it to Special Summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode. Then I set a monster and one card face down. Your turn Richard."

"My draw. I play Different Dimension Capsule, and play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down." I destroyed Wall of Revealing Light. "Turn end."

"My turn. I set a card face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I pass."

"My turn. I pass as well."

"My draw." I got my card from Different Dimension Capsule. "I set a monster and a card face down. Turn end."

"My turn. I Tribute Winged Kuriboh for Majestic Mech-Ohka. He will attack your left face down." I activated Sakuretsu Armor. "Darn it. Then I end my turn."

"My draw. I pass."

"My turn. I set a monster. Your turn."

"My draw. I pass again." _What is up with my deck?_

"My turn. Ugh, I pass as well."

"My draw. _This might give something._ I play Assault Teleport…_You came._ I Flip summon both Counselor Lily and Des Feral Imp. I return Mystical Space Typhoon to the deck by my imp's effect. Then Tribute the Imp for Handcuffs Dragon. Then Synchro them both for Stardust Dragon."

"Oh no!" Lilly got nervous.

"And I'm not done yet. I now play Assault Mode Activate, to summon Stardust Dragon /Assault mode!" it was as majestic as when Roy used it. "Stardust Attacks your far left facedown." She played Mirror Force, but I negated it with Stardust. "Turn end." Stardust Assault mode retuned.

"M-My turn. _I know what to do…I think._ I'll pass this turn."

"My draw. I play Future Fusion, then set a monster. Stardust attacks the Right one this time." He flipped Marshmallon, but I negated it's Life Point effect thus killing it anyway. "Turn End."

"My Turn. I play Smashing Ground." Witch I naturally Negated. "Then I Flip Summon Herald of Orange Light, and Equip to him 2 Cestus of Dagla and United We Stand." Totaling him at 2100 Attack points… Well done. "I attack your face down!" I played Draining Shield. My Life Points are at 10,100, hers at 8000. "Darn it. I end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Krebons, and Flip Summon Man-Eater Bug." Her herald died. She then lost 4650 Life Points…Wow, I can be brutal sometimes. "Turn…end."

"M-M-My turn." I could see that she was upset that she was going to lose. She was starting to cry. I knew what could cheer her up.

"You know Lilly, there is actually one more Rule I forgot to tell you." She looked up. "If for any reason, you can't find a way to win. You can always do this." I put my hand over my deck. "Lilly… I surrender this Duel to you. You win by default." She stopped crying.

"Thank you Richard." She said, and again ran over and hugged me.

At 5 P.M. we went home, had Dinner and watch the rest of the day's Fortune Cup Duels on the Small Black and White T.V. Lilly liked watching the duels a lot more now that she knew the Rules.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I know it's been a little while since a post. I admit I have been neglectful in posting. I just haven't had the motivation for posting this story since no one has been commenting. (Personally, I hind it unfair that my story is like the only 5D's story without a comment.) Anyway, here's the next chapter, Enjoy.

Duel 13: Duel…of…Fortune!

Now is the Sixth day on the run, Wednesday June 10th. Last night, Olivia wanted to thank me for teaching Lilly to Duel. She wanted to learn as well. So I taught her everything last night. Today I planned on visiting the other people in the Boarding House. Lots of Interesting people live here: Former Truck Drivers, they had quite a few stories to tell. The Buildings Cook 'Susie', such a sweet girl, only 15. She's looking for love, hopefully someone that likes cooking the way she dose. I even herd a story about a Neat-Freak that ended up committing Suicide because she couldn't keep the Boarding House clean… That was about 20 years ago though.

One Couple that I didn't see however, because everyone told me not to do so, was a husband and wife in Room 110, everyone just leaves them alone. When I asked why, they all just told me "You don't want to know." They are the only couple in the Boarding House with their own Room because of that.

During my look around the boarding House, I was told that some people even live in the Basement during the Summer time. So I decided to meet them as well: the Laundry guy, the Electrician, an emo… Lots of people in this Boarding House, and stories in greater numbers. That is when I meat the Houses Psychic.

"Welcome friend." She said in raspy voice. "Welcome to Madam Crow's Table of Fortune."

"Is it just me, or are their more Females then Males in this Boarding House?" I was thinking out loud. She gives me a blank stare.

"…And you have a problem with that?"

"No, just stating the Obvious."

"Vary well. I can already see that something is on your mind." Then she said some gibberish. "AH! I see that a young lady has set foot into your heart. You must tell more if you want for fortune told."

"I never asked for one in the first place."

Again, the blank stare. "…Business is slow as of late. You come down here, you don't leave till you pay for fortune." As ridiculous as that sounded… it was as ridiculous as it sounded. I needed a fairer way.

I looked on the Table and found my out. "I see those aren't Tarot Cards on your Table. I'll tell you what, let me get the rest of my deck and I'll duel you to determine whether I pay or not."

"And if I let you go, how do I know you will come back?"

I put all 3 Blue-Eyes on the Table face-up. "Hold these for me till I come back."

When I got back, we placed our bets. "If I win," I started, "I'll pay half what you normally charge. If you win, I'll pay Double." She got happy to here that. We both cried "Duel". She went first.

"My turn. I play the Infinite Spell card Teleport."

"Continuous." I corrected.

"Same thing! As I was saying, I then set a monster and a card face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I set one card face down, and then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Teleport. Then I Summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge to attack your face down." I killed Master Mind. "Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Psychic Commander. And attack Rose. I will use its ability to lower her attack by 300 points by paying 300 Life Points." I played Mirror Force. "Darn. I end my turn."

"My draw. _Damn that was quick._ I summon Spear Dragon and Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon. I attack Directly!" She is now at 5200 Life Points. I'm still at 8000. "Turn end."

"My turn. I play the Field card Brain Research Lab, the Summon another Master Mind, and Use Brain Reserch Lab's effect to tribute Master Mind for Overdrive Teleporter in attack mode, thus adding a counter To my Field Card. I then Place another counter on it instead of paying life points to activate Overdrive's effect." With it, she special summoned Another Psychic Commander in attack mode and a Mind Protector in Defense mode. "I now play Emergency Teleport. To summon Psychic Jumper." She then Synchro Summoned Hyper Psychic Blaster and Magical Android. Stardust was killed by Hyper Blaster for 500 points of damage. Then another 2400 Direct attack. Leaving me at 5100 Life Points… Damn that was a long winded turn. "My turn ends." She gained 1200 Life Points by Magical Androids effect. This is not good.

"My draw. I set a card and monster. Turn end."

"My turn. I set a monster and attack with My Blaster!" I lost 2500 Life Points, but she flipped Penguin Solder. I sent her Synchros back to the Extra Deck. She also however gained 2500. "I end my turn."

"My draw. I set a card face down, and summon Krebons. Turn end."

"My turn. I set a card face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster, and activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Stardust. Then I Activate Assault Mode Activate to strengthen Stardust. Krebons attacks!" I killed Doctor Cranium, she added a counter for his effect, and got Master Mind from the deck. Stardust took 3000 Life Points from her. "Turn end."

"Dang. My turn. I set a card and monster. Your turn."

"My draw. I play Heavy Storm. And with your field destroyed, you lose 3000 Life Points." She is at 2900, I'm at 2600. "I now Flip summon Des Feral Imp. To bring Call of the Haunted back to the Deck. Then I Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth!" Gaia killed Master Mind. Stardust finished her. "I win, hears $50. Now what's my fortune?"

"Well done my child, but have patience. First, what is your name?"

"It's Kaiba. Richard Kaiba."

"Ah, you're the newcomer. I see. Now tell me the girl you desire."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"… You want your Fortune or not? I give no refunds."

"Well…it's…"

"Be honest child. I will not disclose."

"It's…It's…Olivia." I was blushing with embarrassment.

"I see." She said more Gibberish, but while she is talking, she pulls out another Deck of Duel Monsters cards and pulls a card from the middle of the Deck. She stops chanting. "Here you go my child." It was 'Arcana Force VI – The Lovers'.

I was really confused. What did this mean? So I bluntly asked "What the hell is this suppose to mean?"

"That is for you to determine. That is all my fortunes can say. Good day Richard… Oh, and good luck in the next round."

"Thank you." Then I left. I went to the Park, and reflected on what that card was meaning.

Side Chapter 1: Sewing my Heart out.i

Lilly was concerned when she found out that I was gone all day yesterday after my Duel with Madam Crow. Yes, I was at the Park all of the rest of the day. That one card made me wonder: Was I truly in love with Olivia? Was it just because she's cute? Did I have some deep desire to… well you get the Idea. Today, Thursday June 11th, the seventh day on the run, is also the last day of the Fortune Cups 1st round.

Gerald was asking me if I knew where May was. I told him that Mimi took May to "go to the store", But the truth was answered when the announcer on the TV started speaking.

"Good Morning dueling Fans, today is the Last day of the first round of the Fortune Cup. As like the last 2 days, those that win today move on to round 2. Today we have a lot of newcomers from Neo Domino and the Satellite, as well as famous Duelists from Royal City. Our first Duelist comes from the Satellite. He clams to be a descendent of the 1st King of Neo Domino City. Give it up for Ron Atlas!" My God, his overcoat looks like Jack's. That design is so old it might as well be colonial. "and now for his Opponent. also from the Satellite. She is a young Goth, seeking a bright Future. Let's here it for May Rosemary!" Everyone in the room was shocked to, either here that May had entered the Fortune Cup, or to see that she was warring decent clothing. She looked a lot like Akiza.

I told them the truth that I entered her at her request, and purchased her outfit specially for the Tournament. I then said "Mimi is getting her their and back for her Duels, while I play here at home." So I let the others watch without me, because I had something to do.

The basement Emo wanted me to give his sister, who lives in a boarding house down the street, a doll he had a tare in the arm. "What is with this street and all the Goths that live here." I asked.

He replayed "Ever heard the saying 'Birds of a feather, stay together? ...Now leave me!" OK… so I did. She lived in a much more well kept Boarding House, but it was still crummy. It was the same layout as ours, but no overcrowding. She lived in room 309. I knocked on the door. It opened, but there's a chain on it.

"H-Hello? I-I usually don't get visitors." said a slightly deep, but innocent voice.

"My name is Richard. Your brother wanted to know if you can fix this." I handed her the doll though the opening in the door.

"Please, C-Come in." She unlatched the chain, and I entered. She had brown hair, large Circular Glasses, skinny and warring a T-shirt and shorts. The room was sky blue with a white ceiling. A bed with black bed sheets, a mid-size color TV that was playing the Fortune Cup, sadly May seemed to be losing. What got me Surprised was the butt load of hand-Sewn Duel Monsters: Kuriboh, Sonic Chick, and Dark Magician Girl to name a few. "Oh, he hurt his Dark Resonator Dolly again. This is the 4th time this year. I'll have to use harder material for his arm this time."

"Did you sew all of these?" I asked.

"Why yes. Sewing is my passion. I can't think of anything better to do with my free time… But…" She looked down and started to look sad. "No one else thinks so. Sigh, If only I had a Deck, I would have entered that Tournament, and wished for a boyfriend that liked sewing as much as I do." She was getting teary-eyed and wandered off into her thoughts. "They always picked on me for wanting to make dolls. They never cared for me.. WAHHH!" She leaped onto her bed and busted into tears. Cleary this has been on her mind for some time.

I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. "It is all right, I'm not here to do any of that. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Chibi."

"Chibi, do you make your living off these Dolls?"

"Yes, my best sellers are Sonic Chick, Kuribon, and among Boys, Dark Magician Girl. I was even asked to make a life-size of her once… Lord knows why." I had to laugh a little at that one.

Before the day was over, she fixed her brother Doll, it turns out his name was legally changed to 'Dark Star'. Even she though it was a stupid change. When she was done I went home to give her brother his Dark Resonator doll back. At that time, May won her Duel. She killed Ron with Black Rose Dragon's attack lowering ability.

Later before dinner, I went back to the apartment and Cosmos was at the door. "Come in quick Richard." She grabbed my arm and dragged me in. they put me in front of the TV the announcer was announcing the result of the final Duel of Round 1.

"-that is an odd name but…ok. So how did this victory come about for you?"

"My grandfather's deck, I modified it a little, but I still keep its better cards like Kuriboh and Marshmallon."

"Anything you want to say to the fans?"

"Just one thing… always trust your deck, you made it, so you and only you know what it's capable of."

"Ok, well you heard it from here folks, even a bum from the slum can win a duel with the oldest cards ever." Zoey Turned the TV off.

"What a Jack$%! How dare he call us bums." Zoey said. "It's not like he's ever lived here! Why I aughta- "

"That's enough Zoey!" I said "all will be ok in due time… but what was the name of that Duelist?"

Lily answered "Yumaki Moto! He's like Yugi, only cooler. He has Dark Magician, and Buster Bladder, and-"

"I think you mean Buster Blader Lily" said Gerald.

"Oh." Lilly turned red and we all laughed. That night, I was awake for a while wondering who exactly that Yumaki kid was. And if he was as Lilly clamed he was… Would I be destined to face him?

i Here we are, the first Side Chapter. These will be the Chapters that will have no Duels, but will open up the story a little more. Hopefully, there won't be a lot of these.


	12. Chapter 12

Duel 14: For Riches Untold: Round 2

Today, Friday June 12th, the eighth day on the run, was the start of the second round of the Fortune Cup. I was to be in the first Duel of the round. I soon realized that I would be the first in every round just because of who I am. That way the spot light was on me. So, like last time, I played on my Duel Runner, Mimi made sure the signal couldn't be lock on to before leaving with May, and everyone was to stay out of the Garage.

The announcements started. "Welcome back dueling fans. Today starts the Second round of the 80th annual Fortune Cup. With half of the participants knocked out of the first round, we are left with 512 Duelist fighting for the Grand Prize: either $10,000,000 or one wish if they can defeat either the King and one Duelist of his or her choice."

I thought to myself "_OK! We get the picture already!"_

"Our first Duelist, we saw blast away his first opponent with the Mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Give it up for the Royal Prodigy: Richard Kaiba!" I set the Runner to link with the stadium, Web Cam and all, and waited. "His Opponent this Round is an Honors Student from the University of Tokyo, born in Neo Domino City. Let's hear it for Yuklugki Masterson!"

He looked up to the Monitor and started to speak to me. "Salutations sir Kaiba."

I responded "Please, save the pleasantries. We both know what's to happen… tell me, why are you here for?"

"I'm here for the money so I can pay off Student Loans. Then I'll use it for more Tuitions. What about you."

Well, at least he has the right idea of what to do with it. "I foresee gain with the wish. Gain that will please-"

The announcer interrupted "Duelists, get ready! …Get set… Duel!"

Yuklugki went first. "I'll draw the opening card… tell me Richard, do you recall the fundamentals of Chess?"

"What does that have to do with Dueling?" I asked.

"Well, it is widely agreed on that when you play, the Pawns are the first to move and capture… here, I'll do the same. I summon Vilepawn Archfiend." So I now see that his Deck is a chess Archfiend Deck. This will be fun. "I then set 2 cards face down. Your turn."

"My draw." I said "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge. She will attack your Pawn." He lost 400 Life Points, plus 300 more Points due to Rose's effect. "Turn end."

"Well now, this is an intriguing predicament. I'll draw. Now I'll try a frontal approach. I summon Shadowknight Archfiend and destroy Rose."I would have lost 400 Life Points, but his Knight's effect halve the damage. So I took 200 Points. 7800 me, 7300 him. "now it is your turn."

"My draw. I play Different Dimension Capsule, and set a monster. Turn end."

"I shall draw. I shall then activate Battle-Scarred and select my Knight. With this and my Knight on the Field, when I pay life points for it's effect, you must pay the same amount as well. And since I now must pay 900, so shall you." And we did. "I then summon Infernalqueen Archfiend." Knight killed my face down Quillbolt Hedgehog. His Queen hit me directly. 6000 Me, 6400 him. "I end this turn."

"My draw. I set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn it is then." He paid 1400 Life Points for his cards. And I paid my 900 due to his trap. His Queen activated and gave 1000 attack points to his Knight. "I play the Field Spell Pandemonium, and then I summon Terrorking Archfiend. And I will play the Spell card Checkmate. By sacrificing my Queen." He attacked my White Stone of Legend, I brought a Blue-Eyes to my hand. He then attacked Directly with his king. 3100 Me, 5000 Him. "that will cease the turn."

"Will you stop talking like that!? Your getting really annoying."

"well that's what you get for not participating in a sophisticated society Kaiba boy."

"That's it, now you die! My draw." I got my capsule card. All was perfect. "since I have no monsters and you do, I'll castle with CYBER DRAGON! Then normal summon Counselor Lily. **Blue and White form the sky, and in that sky we see God's throne.** Synchro Summon. Take Flight Stardust Dragon!" I killed his Shadowknight with Stardust. He lost 500 Life Points. 3100 Me, 4500 Him. "Turn end."

"the ball seems to be in your court… not for long. I will draw. I set a monster and switch my Terrorking to defense mode. Your turn."

"My draw." Now I had 2 Blue-Eyes in my hand. I knew what to do. "I summon Kaibaman, and use him to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon." I killed his King, and his face down king. "Turn end." Victory seemed nigh.

"Grrr, My turn, draw. Ha, I activate Archfiends Roar to Special Summon my Vilepawn from the Graveyard. Then I play Falling Down and take control of your Blue-Eyes." Dammit. He then killed Stardust with Blue-Eyes. And attacked directly with Pawn. 1400 Me, 4000 Him. "I end my turn." His Pawn died due to His Archfiends Roar's effect, thus Falling down was destroyed, and I got Blue-Eyes back.

"My draw. It's time I Finnish you, and sent you back to campus. I summon Krebons. Both my monsters attack directly! I WIN!"

"NO!" Yuklugki exclaimed.

"And it's over folks! The winner once again is Richard!" the announcer said. He also had to try to intrude on my privacy by asking, "Richard, you have just passed the Second Round by the skin of your teeth. How do you feel?"

"Fine for now thank you. I'll just again warn all of you: anyone that gets in my way will be trampled upon by my might. That wish will be mine!" then I cut the feed and shut down my Duel Runner. He was right, I did barely win that time.

Once again everyone from the apartment ran into the room to congratulate me. And once again, Lilly did so with a hug. She's probably waiting for me to use Chickadee. Olivia stood there giving me a warm smile. I smiled back, and she blushed… so did I. everyone else gave me generic encouragements, and May was playing the Round after me. So we went back to the apartment, and watch her win her Duel.

"Lucky us that we have 2 powerful Duelists in the tournament" said Colin.

"Ya," said Cosmos, "that way if either May or Richard lose, there is still a chance for our wish to come true."

"Your right Cosmos." I said. …But I had a sinking feeling that Mother would figure that out eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

Duel 15: Sweets and Cutie pies. Ebon and White Magicians

2 hours after her duel ended, May came home with Mimi on her Duel Runner. I took her up to the Apartment and helped her change back to her regular clothes. After she changed, I stored her costume away till the next round. "I can't believe it." She started to say, "Most of the audience actually thought I was a powerless reincarnate of Akiza, how silly of them."

"You never know what people will believe." I told her.

May and her gang went out on the Town right after May got things in order. Olivia took Lilly, Gerald, and Colin to School, and Zoey left with May's friends. So I has the whole apartment to myself… I had no idea as to what to do with that time, so I just watched YouTube. I found an old show called 'Sailor Moon'. That was such a corny show. I can't believe that was how they wrote back in the 1990's. But honestly, it was a lot less corny then what 1950's American shows I found. Was it really all about bad writing in the mid to late 20th century? Yet, even now, the concepts and lessens to be learned are still the same… how interesting.

After getting board of YouTube, I went to the kitchen. I was immediately greeted by Susie and her immense perkiness. "Hi Richard!" she exclaimed, "I heard everything about your Duel it was amazing how you beat the smarty kid and how May was able to win as well this is so wonderful and-"

I cut her off by putting my finger on her lips. "Calm down, your talking to fast." I said. She nodded. "So, what are you making?"

"Oh not making, I'm Baking. Baking Chocolate chip Cookies to be exact. They're going to be warm and gooey and you'll want to have a big glass of milk and they'll be irresistible and" I stopped her again.

"You're doing it again." I said. This time she blushed. I'll admit, she is really cute, slender, her cooking outfit was pink with a white apron, blonde hair, and pink ribbons in her hair. She was a doll.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just get carried away with what I like and do. That's all." A bell goes off. "Oh! The cookies are done!" she put on some oven mitts, opened the oven door, and pulled out 2 racks of 30 chocolate chip cookies. 60 in total. "Yay! Their perfect!" she was right. The smell was heavenly. It was like an air freshener for the house. She shared some with me, and as predicted, others came as well.

When all the Cookies were gone, we started talking about our pasts. "My father was the head of Kaiba Corp. for a long time," I started to tell her, "Though I'm a Kaiba through my Mothers bloodline and she owned the Company, she let him be the CEO. He taught me everything I know about business and Dueling. He wasn't a tyrant with his money and power however. That's what made him unique in Royal City: while others put the poor down, he built them up. He also gave to lots of charities. Yet while other companies horded all their profits, they were never as successful as Kaiba Corp. was."

"Why was that?" Susie asked.

"He told me why. He said "It's because the Lord gives blessings to those who give." I took those words to heart… that's probably why I am the way I am today."

"What happened to your Father?"

"Public Security Records said he died of natural causes… but I know that's a lie."

"But how can That be? They stopped lying to the Public after the incidents of the 5 Dragons."

"True, but there is still one powerful way to get them to sweep some things under the rug… and that's Bribery." I replied. "what about you? How did you come to satellite?"

"Well to be honest, I was born in Neo Domino City. My grandpa was able to find work here in the recession 60 years ago, and our family had a steady income since… or at least till the incident."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"Well, 4 years ago, my grandpa was mistaken for a man that was apart of some robbery. The convicted him, and put a marker on him."

"Your kidding me right?" I interrupted, "I thought that, since markers were part of the hatred and discriminations 80 years ago, that they stop putting them on people."

"No they still use them." Susie answered, "Since they are more advanced then 80 years ago, they just put them in more discreet places now. My grandpa has his on the bottom of his right foot." That made a lot of sense as to why I've never seen any markers on people. "To keep people form wondering where grandpa was, they moved me out to the Satellite till further notice. And that's how I ended up here."

"What about your Parents?"

"…They died shortly after I was born. I was raised by my Grandpa."

I saw that she was looking a little down after saying that, so I hugged her and said "I'm sorry." That's when I felt something in her apron pouch. I unwrapped my arms from her and asked "What's that in your Pocket?" she reached in and pulled out a Deck.

We were silent for a moment, then she asked "Umm…Duel?"

"Sure." I said. We set up the kitchen counter for our game. No need to use the Duel Disks. She went first.

"My turn." She said. "I set 1 card face down, then summon White Magician Pikeru. That will end my turn."

"My draw." I said "I play Different Dimension Capsule, then summon Spear Dragon. I attack White Magician." She then activated Wall of Revealing Light. She paid 3000 Life Points, so now all my monsters with 3000 ATK Points or less cannot attack. So my attack was negated. "Turn end."

"My turn." With her White Magician's effect, she gets 400 Life Points for every monster on her field. Our Life Points stand at 8000 me, 5400 her. "then I play 1 Mage Power and 2 United We Stands onto one of my White Magicians. Totaling her Attack power to a staggering 6400!" Dang that one powerful monster. "my super magician will attack Spear Dragon." I lost 4500 Life Points. I'm at 3500, she's at 5400. "That end that turn."

"Wow that was really good." I said. "How come you didn't enter the Fortune Cup?"

"I tried, but the Police wouldn't let me because of their mistake with Grandpa."

"I see. Well anyway, my draw. I set a card and a monster. Turn end."

"My turn. I gain 1600 Life Points, bringing me to 7000. I put another Mage Power onto my strong Magician, and my weaker Magician will attack." I played Mirror Force, killing her 2 magicians. "Darn it! Then I end my turn."

"My draw." My capsule card came. "I set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn. Now I summon Ebon Magician Curran. She attacks your left face down." It was Quillbolt Hedgehog. "That ends it."

"My draw. I set a card face down, and summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge. Then I flip another Hedgehog, and Special summon my Graved Hedgehog. I then Synchro them all for Stardust Dragon. Turn end."

"My turn. With Ebon's effect, you lose 300 Life Points for each monster on your Field." That left me with 3200 Life Points. "I then play Trial of the Princesses. That ends my turn."

"My draw." _Finally_ "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Wall of Revealing Light. I then attack the Ebon Magician." She lost 500 Life Points. I'm at 3200, she's at 6500. "I then set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn. I set a card. Your turn."

"My draw. I play Monster Reincarnation by discarding the White Stone of Legend. To bring Rose back to my hand. With the Stones effect I bring a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. I then flip Des Feral Imp to bring Mirror Force back to the Deck. Now I summon Rose and Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend." She then flipped Solemn Wishes. "I attack directly with both Dragons!" she lost 5500 Life Points. "Turn end."

"My turn. I see no other outcome Richard. I surrender." I won "That was fun. Now I know the Satellite is in good hands." Susie then said.

I replied "Thank you." I then gave her a hug, thanked her for the Cookies, and went on my way. Being vary board again, I watched YouTube for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Duel 16: All that glitters should not be attained.

Today, Saturday, June 13th, the ninth day on the run, I figured that I should do a little more assessing as to who I was fighting for. In order to do that, I decided to head further into the Satellite and see how others were living. It's about 5 A.M. and I was looking for what would be a good place to look into on a map. Olivia's Grandpa was helping me.

"You see sonny," he was telling me, "West Satellite is where Yusei and his friends use to live. Many people that like him tend to live over there. However, even they have a division of good people and bad people. The good tend to live in the south side, while the bad live north."

"I see." I said. "I can tell many people don't live in northern Satellite because it's astoundingly Industrial. Witch leave the South side to be Residential. We however, live on the eastern side of Satellite by the Bridge."

"See, your getting your bearings here Richard."

"Thank you. Now, with this info in mind, I think I will go to the southwestern part of Satellite, and see how it is there. Wish me luck." With that said, I went to the Garage, hoped on my Duel Runner, and left for Southwest Satellite.

It was 7 A.M when I reached the outer perimeter of that section of the city, I found a small group of kids outside on there front porch discussing the Fortune Cup so far. They seemed to be fans of me, May, and that Yumaki kid… I really wonder if he is from Yugi's Bloodline as I from Seto's. what I didn't like about there conversation was that they all thought that I was going to win because I came from Royal City and would somehow buy my victory.

That's when one girl came out from the house. She was dressed in clothes that looked like they were from Royal City, except for the fact that they were in some way 'ruined' as the folk back home said. And honestly, that didn't mean much. One of her shoes had a broken buckle, the other was a different color. Her blouse has many stained on it and 3 buttons missing, and she was wearing some tarnished jewelry. She wore a Duel Disk that was common to see in Royal City, except that their was a small scratch on the Red gem on the top… that was how superficial they all were. Damn you Royal City.

One of the boys spoke up. "Come on sis why do you have to look like that all the time?"

"Because Jimmy," The girl said, "One day, I'll be like all the other famous people in Royal City. If I look like them to start with, then I know I'll get there!" the poor girl. How could she know that she was searching for Fools Gold? "anyway, I'm heading out to look for more cards from the City. If I'm lucky, the rare ones won't be gone when I get there."

She went to a city Dump were I assumed a lot of Garbage tend to appear for this section of the Satellite. I followed her in a non stalking manner, she even noticed me following her and we had a pleasant conversation while she was walking. I was wearing my helmet so she didn't see who I was. Eventually, I offered her a ride to her destination. When she got there, she told me her master plan. "When I get the perfect deck," she started, "I'll take a test that I hared people talking about. They say that if you are an ace duelist, they'll let you live in Royal City and be one of them. It'll be a much better place to live then here."

I said "And you believe that it will be better in every possible way?"

"Well, yes, absolutely. That's what I've been banking on for some time now."

"And how much time would that be?"

"About 10 years." I was stunned.

I shook my head at her. "You poor, naive girl, do you not understand that the people there are the ones who are oppressing you? That they are the ones that lay their burdens on you?"

"No your wrong!" she exclaimed. "Neo Domino City is what is causing all this trash to come! Royal City will be my safe haven from this wrenched wasteland. All my cards, clothes, and Duel Disk came from there. It is destiny that they be reunited with their hometown, and I'll be the one who takes them home."

"… I see that you truly believe that, then let's see if it's true. Let Duel right here and now in a standard Duel. Your Royal City cards vs. my plain cards."

"Vary well, I accept." Her Duel Disk instantly fired up. So did mine. I made the first move.

"My draw." I saw Future Fusion in my hand and no Blue-Eyes. But she would become aware of who I was too soon. I wanted to show her that she truly was pursuing the wrong thing. I had to talk to her more as the Duel progresses. "I set a monster and 2 cards. Turn end."

"My turn." She said. "I summon Berserk Gorilla and attack your set monster." I played Sakuretsu Armor. "Damn. Fine, I end my turn."

"My draw. I set a card and play Gravekeeper's Servant. Then I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Flip Summon my other Hedgehog." They both attacked and she lost 1600 Life Points. I'm at 8000, she's at 6400. "Turn end."

"Fine. My turn. I summon Jirai Gumo and play Rush Recklessly onto it." It's attack is at 2900 for this turn. She attacked, losing Big Bang Shot thanks to Gravekeeper's Servant. Because of her monster effect, she tossed a coin in the air, and called it wrong. She lost half her Life Points. I then played Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. I'm still at 8000, but she's now at 3200. "Damn you! Fine, your turn!"

"Why are so angry?" I said to her. "How come your precious Royal City cards failing you? Is it because they hate Satellite scum like you?"

She got tweaked at that. "Hay! I'm not-"

"Or," I interrupted, "is it because you cast aside strategy in order to become popular to a crowd that will never take you in? Believe me when I say this, I know there cruelty first hand. You truly never want to be one of them."

"How can I be sure of that? I don't even know who you are."

"Let me ask you this. Why do you want to leave everything that you care for and live in that City? In the long run, what difference dose it make?"

"Isn't it obvious? I live in a garbage dump that should have never existed. While they live in nice homes and have other comforts. That's what I want."

"I see… my draw. I shift my Hedgehogs to Defense mode. Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Chainsaw Insect. My insect attacks." She lost Bottomless Trap Hole, and I activated Negate Attack. "I end my turn."

"still having trouble. Well let me tell you why I left that City. In my opinion it was also a Garbage Dump. Not one of trash, but of feelings and superficiality. As far as I can see it, you are trying to flee from here to there. I'm fleeing from there to her."

"But why?" she inquired again. "Who the hell are you?"

I finally took of my helmet. "I'm Richard Kaiba." She was awestruck. "My draw, and I play Future Fusion. In 2 of my turns, I'll summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then set 1 card face down. Turn end." But she didn't move. "What's the matter? It's your turn."

She just stared at me. "…why? …Why are you here?"

"What have I been saying this whole Duel? I want to make Satellite a great place once again, as well as bring Royal City to its knees. If I win the Fortune Cup, and attain its big wish, if I can do so. Whether you believe me or not, they are bad people in that city, and I will stop them. They only seek acceptance with stuff and looks, never for who you are. Again, your turn."

"…I don't want to play anymore." Her hand was over her deck. I won by default. And she just walked away.

"Wait, I can take you home if you want." I yelled out, but I got no answer… I think I broke her dream, but I'm not to sure as to how… probably because she always knew that she had to go to them, not that they would come to her.

With nothing else to do, I went home.

Side Chapter 2: Comfort of Confessions.

At 3:20 P.M. everyone was back home from wherever they were. Most everyone in the Boarding House were watching the Fortune Cup, and keeping tabs on people they wanted to see Win… well, till I had to face them that is, and who they wanted to Lose. Lilly pointed out that that Yumaki kid won his second round Duel. Again, if it is fated…

While I was on my Duel Runner in the Garage running Duel Simulations built-in to the Runner, Lilly came in because she wanted to know a little more about me. "I was just wondering," she started to say, "Even though there are a lot of mean people in Royal City, did you have any friends?"

"Of coerce Lilly. You would be surprised at how many people have my way of thinking when it comes to the point of class separation… yet as the years went by, one by one, they either became like the rest of them, or kept quiet about there beliefs… I'm going to guess that you want to know about some of my friends?"

"That would be nice." She said as she twiddled her thumbs and was looking down.

"Ok, I don't have a problem with that." I paused the simulator and sat down with her. "I'll start with my best friend, Anton Betz. He falls under the category of hiding his beliefs. His father works at Kaiba Corp. as the head of Hologram development. He is credited for making Holograms be able to do real harm to people at the flick of a switch." I showed Lilly a switch on the bottom of my Duel Disk. "Listen." I moved the switch to the right and a computer voice said 'Safety Protocol Disengaged.' "only the Military and Public Maintenance Security are suppose to have this kind of Duel Disk, but my Mother gave this one to me anyway. She probably wanted me to harm Poor people when I got older… that's how cruel she is." I reengaged the Safety and put the Disk back on my Duel Runner. "Anton use to be vocal about how he felt that all people are equal, but that changed when my Mother took over as CEO of Kaiba Corp. She made sure that all charity ties were cut off, and that no one who wanted to help other in Royal City could have the opportunity… and in all Honesty, I could never truly understand why!"

"Maybe it's because she Greedy?" Lilly said with her head down still.

"Your guess is as good as mine Lilly. But the point being is that not everyone in Royal City has a grudge against the people of the Satellite. It's just that Mother now rules with such an iron fist, that they must act that way."

"Wow, one person can do that?"

"In that City, the company CEO that has the most profits practically rules… Lilly, if I lose this tournament, I'll have only one other option in order to make satellite a great City again."

"How?"

"By becoming the CEO of Kaiba Corp. myself. And since that won't happen till Mother dies… it will take a long time. Another of my friends, Phil Kaufman, he was a friend that went bad. Once he realized the power that Money had on and over people, he embraced it, and it consumed him."

"how bad was it?"

"Lilly… you truly do not want to know."

At that time, Olivia came into the Garage. "Lilly, there you are." She said. "everyone's playing Board Games upstairs, were waiting for you."

"Yay!" Lilly exclaimed as she got up and ran for the stairs, "I want to play Chutes and Ladders!" and with that, she was gone.

"Olivia sat next to me and asked "I'm sorry to have over herd you talking to Lilly, but what happened to your friend?"

"…5 years ago, he decided to test some of his 'Bargaining' abilities, and tried to convince some Satellite people to steal some petty item for him. At first they said no, then he promised them $1,000,000 if they would do it… so they did." I was starting to get emotional. "When Phil saw that they didn't get the right item…" some tears were coming down my face. "He killed them." Olivia gasped and covered her mouth.

"I remember that story!" she exclaimed. "the 2 guys lived around here. But they…" Olivia paused only for a moment. "…Never caught the murderer."

"That's because he bought his way out of Jail." I told her. "… How shameful of me." Olivia turned to look at me. And I to her. "looking back on it, that should have been the moment that I broke," I started to show more emotion. "but instead, it was when my Mother decided to force me into a marriage that I didn't want to get me to leave that Selfish, Greedy Hellhole…" again my voice started to choke up and tears came pouring down my face. "… I'm no better then them."

"No you aren't!" Olivia assured me. "Unlike them, you decided to leave at all. There still sitting in their Ivory Towers, pushing us around… Richard, your our last hope."

"That's also what I'm getting at Olivia!" I exclaimed, "what is to happen to the Satellite should I fail! What will happen to all of you? I can't take all of this pressure!" that's when I let it all out and cried on her shoulder.

All she did was hug me until I was done. How do I tell her that I have no way of thanking her for her comfort?


	15. Chapter 15

First off, I'm a sorry for not posting in a while. Posting is a matter of if I feel like posting the next chapter or not, mostly not at this time since I don't get a lot of comments, but for those that are reading every chapter, The Story has been completely written (has been since before I joined ). I'm In collage as of this posting, and I now play Star Trek Online. The reason I'm saying this is because I've been thinking of writing a STO fan fiction. Well, heres the next chapter. Enjoy.

Side Chapter 3: The new Chef in Town.

Today, Sunday June 14th, the tenth day on the run… no, my tenth day at my new home, it was near 5 P.M. and I was in the Kitchen when the front door opened. Roy, the Land Lord that I've now beaten twice, entered with some other person. He looked as though he could have been Susie's twin brother, if she had one, except that his hair had nothing in it and his eyes were filled with scorn. Over what, I don't know.

"Unfortunately this is the only house that I can offer you with any room available." Roy told the guy. It looked like he was going to move in with us… this will not end pretty. "Now if you will just come this way Mr. Uh-"

"Dodson," he said, "Connor Dodson."

"Thank you. Come this way and I'm sure we'll find you a room somewhere here." Roy then led Connor down the hall to the 1st floor apartments. Eventually, they found someone that let him stay with them in there apartment, but not before Connor complained about the Overcrowding.

"So who'd he move in with?" Colin asked when I got upstairs.

"The only person willing to take him in… Susie." I told him.

"Ha, big surprise. Susie is too nice for her own good."

"There's no such thing as that Colin. Besides, she clinched the idea of letting him live with her was when she found out that he was a Cook, just like her. She probably did it to try to get on his good side."

Nothing else came along the rest of the day really. I spent the rest of the day practicing for Round 3 of the Fortune Cup tomorrow. But while I was practicing, I just kept on hearing Connor complain about the Boarding Houses size, smell, and above all, how annoying his forced Roommate was… Poor Susie. Always looking for Love in the wrong places.

Duel 17: For Riches Untold: Round 3

This has become routine now, the eleventh day at my new home. I go to the Garage, Mimi keeps me unnoticed, and everyone stays upstairs. The announcer got right to his blabbering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Duelists of all ranks, welcome back to the 80th annual Fortune Cup Tournament. Today, Monday, June 15th, is the 7th day of the tournament. At the start of this tournament , we had 1024 contestants seeking out one of 2 grand Prizes; either $10,000,000 or anything he or she wants if he or she can defeat both the King, Edward Kaiba, and one other Duelist of his or her choice. At the end of the 3rd day only half of that number was standing. Starting the second round with only 512 contestants remaining. By the end round 2 yesterday however, we are now down to 256 contestants. Among these contestants are Royal City's Richard Kaiba, the Satellite's Yumaki Moto, and Neo Domino City's Lindsey Kobayashi."

"_Lindsey! In this tournament!" _I thought to myself. Lindsey was that girl I faced back when I was fleeing from Royal City. What could she be here for?

"So without further ado, let's get to the first Duel of the third Round. Our first Duelist, the one and only Richard Kaiba, Via the Internet!" The main screen showed me to everyone again, only this time I noticed a small 'Google' widget on the bottom right of the screen. Then I herd a voice say 'the 80th annual Fortune Cup is brought to you by Google, the world's #1 search engine.'

"Oh come on!" I said out loud, "Now We have to put up with Advertisements!" My microphone was not on yet so no one herd my outburst.

"And his opponent for today, the Gem of Neo Domino City, give it up for Lindsey Kobayashi!" everyone was in applauds, and I switched on my Microphone to speak with Lindsey.

"Long time no see." I said.

"Your telling me." said Lindsey. "it's been a bit since we last saw each other in a duel… I must be honest Richard, I took a bit of what you said to Heart after you got on the Boat. And because of it, a lot of my friends have noticed. They said I'm a better person, and friend now. And it's all thanks to you."

"That's great to here Lindsey. However, what you have learned is probably not going to help you now. I made a promise to win the Wish, and I won't let you take that from me."

The announcer started up again "Duelists, get ready and Duel!" I made the first move.

"My draw. I play Future Fusion for my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon right off the bat. Then I set a monster and 2 cards. Turn end."

"My turn." Said Lindsey. "I play Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins, then Summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. I then set one card face down. My Mammoth attacks." She flipped Marshmallon, and lost 1000 Life Points. "I end my turn."

"My draw. I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Field Spell. Then I summon Psychic Commander. I attack your Mammoth with Commander and use his ability. I pay 500 Life Points to lower Mammoths ATK and DEF by 500." She lost 200 Life Points. I'm at 7500, she's at 6800. Her Mammoth went to the Spell/Trap Zone. "Turn end."

"My turn. I set a monster. Your turn."

"My draw. I get my Ultimate Dragon now. I then Tune Psychic Commander and Marshmallon together. **Blue and White Form the Sky, and in that sky we see God's throne.** Synchro Summon, come forth Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth. I then Summon Krebons and Synchro then for Stardust Dragon."

"Oh no!" Lindsey said.

"Now Stardust, Attack!" she activated Rainbow Path. Blue-Eyes attacked, and she lost Cobalt Eagle to her Spell/Trap Zone. "Turn end."

"I guess this will end quickly for me." Lindsey said "My turn. "I summon Sapphire Pegasus, and place Emerald Tortoise in my Spell/Trap Zone. I then play Rare Value." I chose the Tortoise, and she drew 2 cards. I then Play another Ancient City. I finally set one card face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster and a card. Stardust attacks your Pegasus." She lost 700 Life Points, then a direst attack from Blue-Eyes, but with a second Crystal Beast in her Spell/Trap Zone, she took half damage. That 2250. I'm at 7500 still, and she's at 3850. "Turn end."

"just so you know, it's ok if I lose here. I entered for fun. And besides, May told me why you're here." I looked up at her. "I'll admit, your fighting for a noble cause. Anyway, my turn. I play Future Fusion as well. I send Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dark Dragon to the Graveyard for the Summoning of Rainbow Neos. I then set a monster. your turn."

"My draw." I set a card. Stardust attack!" I killed Ruby Carbuncle. Again Blue-Eyes Attacked for 2250. I'm at 7500, she's at 1600. "Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Amethyst Cat. She will attack directly." I played Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and she played her Ancient City's effect by sending Cobalt Eagle to the Graveyard. At that time I used Stardust's effect to negate that card, but since there were other Crystal Beasts in the Spell/Trap Zone, it was not destroyed. She then set a card face down. It was my turn.

"My draw." She then flipped Crystal Raigeki, sending Ruby Carbuncle to the Graveyard to try to destroy Future Fusion. But Stardust negated that. "I then Flip Penguin Soldier to send him and your Cat back to our hands. you will not summon your dragons this time. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Finnish her off." To my total astonishment, she played another Rainbow Path by sending away Sapphire Pegasus. "I then set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn. Future Fusions Vision comes true with the summoning of Rainbow Neos! I then summon Amethyst Cat again." I played Solemn Judgment on its summoning. Since it was negated and destroyed, it went to the Spell/Trap Zone. My Life Points were now 3750, and hers were still at 1600. "in that case, I'll use Rainbow Neos' effect of sending my Cat to the Graveyard to send all of your Spells and Traps to the Deck."

"What!" I said as all my Spells/Traps went to the Deck, killing my Ultimate Dragon in the process. "now I'll kill your Stardust. I lost 2000 Life Points. I'm at 1750, she's at 1600. "Your turn."

"My draw, _And it's all riding on this.."_ I drew. _YES!_ "I play Junk Synchron and summon back Krebons. I then flip Penguin Soldier to send only your Rainbow Neos to your Extra Deck. I then Synchro Summon Junk Warrior. And his attack is increased by 1200 points because my Level 2 Krebons in on the field. I attack directly. Lindsey, you lose." I hit her with a total of 4500 attack damage. I won

"And it's over folks." The announcer started off again. "once again, Richard Kaiba has shown us how to pull off an amazing ending to a spectacular duel. Richard anything to say to your fans?"

"Once again Mr. announcer, you pester me with question after question. Please stop doing that!" I told him.

"… well… looks like Richard has no comment this time. Till next Round Richard."

I shut down my Duel Runner, and reflected on the Duel… at least till Lilly came in and hugged me again on such an incredible win. May and Yumaki won there duels by days end.


	16. Chapter 16

Duel 18: Wounds healed in 3 Days Flat

Today is Tuesday, June 16th; this is my twelfth day at my new home. Nothing else really happened after my duel in the Fortune Cup. Except that Lilly noticed a bunch of cards that were not in my deck when she first saw it when I first came to the Boarding House. "You see Lilly," I said to her as I opened a pouch on my Duel Runner that had a container of Cards in it, "that because, before I ran from home, not only did I take my Deck and Duel Runner, I also took some cards from my collection that I thought I thought would come in handy later on."

Today however, was a little more intriguing. Me and Olivia were in the Living room of our apartment watching May's Fortune Cup Duel; she was winning by the way, when there was a knock on our door. Stoker opened it and saw a Gothic looking teen standing there. By now the number of Goths I see around this part of the Satellite doesn't surprise me anymore. But what did surprise me this time was what she said when the door opened.

"Is Richard Kaiba here?" I looked at her and her at me.

"That would be me. Can I help you with something?" I asked her.

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" I obliged. There was something familiar about her yet I couldn't put my finger on it… it was somewhere in her voice.

When we got outside she started talking immediately. "First off, I want to say thank you for opening my eyes Richard."

"What are you talking about? Have we met before?" I had to ask.

"I see," she said. "You obviously don't recognize me." She then held out her hand to show a Diamond ring with a scratch on the Diamond. The only person I knew that kept something like that was that girl from the-

"You!" I exclaimed, "You're the one that wanted so badly to live in Royal City... you've changed rather quickly."

"Actually, when no one would be looking, I would dress like this… to be honest, I always felt awkward in your City's clothes."

"Tell me, not only because of our encounter, but why did you change your outlook on life in about 3 days time?"

"A few reasons for that. One, like I said before, I felt uncomfortable being like that. And two, you were right, Neo Domino isn't sending the Trash here, but Royal City is." She then showed me a Textbook that Neo Domino City used. It said inside things about the Satellite people being nothing and scum.

I looked at the date, and laughed. "No wonder you were like that. This Textbook went out of date in 2089."

"Like I said before, thank you for helping me realize that… and, can I ask you something else?"

"What would that be?"

She then turned her Duel Disk on. This one was different as well, gothic even, why was I not surprised?

"Will you Duel me? I actually have a working deck this time."

"That's a new toy, what happened to the Solid Gold Duel Disk that you found at the dump?"

"I sold it and got this one, before it could be stolen from me." Least she realized that it was worth something. She spent all the money she got from that Disk and got a costumed made Duel Disk that looked like a bat… that was a first for me.

"Well then, I accept, but first, tell me your name."

"Amy Steiner."

"Thank you," I said, "You may make the first move."

"All right, here I go."

Up on the second floor, I could hear Lilly saying "Everyone, Richards Dueling!" and everyone was rushing to the windows to see.

Amy drew. "I play call of the Mummy, Everliving Underworld Cannon, and Summon Zombie Master and end my turn."

"My draw." I said. "Cool. I play Future Fusion for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I then set a monster and card. Turn end."

"My turn. I Summon Plaguespreader Zombie and Synchro for Revived King Ha Des." Since a Synchro Summon counts as a Special Summon, I lost 800 Life Points from her Cannon's effect. I'm at 7200, she's at 8000. "I then Summon Plaguespreader again from the grave, then play Book of Life to summon Zombie Master from my grave and remove a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from yours. I then Synchro summon with both my returned monsters for Goyo Guardian." I then activated Threatening Roar. "Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster. Turn end."

"My turn. Goyo Guardian attacks your second face down." She flipped Penguin Soldier, sending both her Synchros to the Extra Deck. "Then I set a card and Special Summon Ryu Kokki by Call of the Mummy's effect." I lost another 800 Life Points. I'm at 6400, she's still at 8000. "Your turn."

"My draw. My Ultimate Dragon is summoned. And I summon Junk Synchron and Special Summon Penguin Soldier by my Synchron's effect. I then flip summon Quillbolt Hedgehog. Now I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior. With Quillbolt being a Level 2 on the Field when Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he gains my Hedgehogs total Attack Points. That totals Junk Warrior to 3100 ATK. Now, to finish it all off, I play Fissure on your only monster on the Field. NOW ALL MY MONSTERS, UNLEASH… HELL!" She took 8400 Life Points of Damage in one Battle Phase. That was my most Powerful Victory ever.

"…Wow… that was an amazing duel Richard." Amy said as she took in her astounding loss. "You told me that you're in the Fortune Cup, right?"

"That's right." I said.

"Well… I'll be rooting for you." She packed up her cards and went on her way. Lilly came up to me when I got upstairs and said "What just happened Richard?"

"Lilly… I just began to restore the Satellite."

Side Chapter 4: The Road to Hell: A Trip to Mother's Grasp

Today, my thirteenth day at my new home, Wednesday, June 17th, I knew that today would be a bad day, but I didn't anticipate how bad. At 10 A.M., a Limo came up to the front of the Boarding House. Immediately, everyone got my attention and I rushed to a window in one of the front apartments. I was on the 3rd floor talking with Mimi at that time.

"Well now what Richard?" Mimi asked me.

I saw My Butler William step out of the Limo. Thank God, it was a friendly face. "Don't worry," I said, "I'll talk to him." I went outside to meet him. Lilly was in the front doorway, scared to death. Probably thinking that I was going to go away forever.

"It's good to see you again William." I greeted him.

"The pleasures mutual Master." He responded.

"Ha, you'll never learn. Before you get to why you're here, tell me, what does mother know about 'the situation' as she would call it?"

"Well sir, as you can plainly see, she know where you live now a Group of Gamblers told her where you were in exchange for their debts to be paid off." _Dammit Demetrio! You'll get it when I find you again_! I thought to myself as he said that. "And she is fully aware that you are participating in the Fortune Cup. The only reason that you are still participating is that, she know that if she takes you out, there will be news scandals as to why you were forced out. And at this time she doesn't need that."

"I see… now tell me, why are you here?"

"The mistress requests an audience with you to peacefully discuss your actions of the past week. She is even willing to meet you at a 5-Star Bistro in Neo Domino City, so that if you have any thought that she would take you in at that time, the Security there would stop her." With that as a stipulation that hinders her, I knew that I also had to use this to try to discuss my freedom, but also to help some other people in the process.

"I'll go, but on two conditions."

"And what would be thouse conditions be sir?"

I pointed to everyone in the Foyer: Olivia, Lilly, Colin, Gerald, Mimi, and May… My Family. "1. They come along with me, and whatever they want will be on her. And 2. I want her to bring Anton Betz so I can speak to him as well."

"Please wait one moment." William said as he pulled out a Cell Phone. He told her my demands. There was a bit of yelling from the speaker of the Cell Phone but eventually that subsided. He hung up the phone and continued. "She reluctantly approves. She will be sending Security vehicles to pick you all up. Be ready in one hour." With that he got into his Limo and it drove off back toward Neo Domino.

When I got upstairs, they were rushing around trying to get ready as best as they could. They saw me and, once again, Lilly rushed up and hugged me. "Richard! Your taking us to Neo Domino City! This is so cool! What should I wear? What should I bring? How should my hair look?" I put my finger over her lips.

"You should go as you are now… Mother won't like you at first sight, regardless as to how you look. She knows you as a Satellite… she'll never know any further." I got on my knees and hugged her. "But don't worry, I'll be there, she won't be able to harm you so long as I am."

I stood up and continued, looking at the rest of them. "I would also suggest that those of you, who have decks, bring those as well. That means Lilly, May, Mimi, and Gerald."

Then I looked as May was going to get her costume that she uses for the Fortune Cup. As she reached for it, I stopped her. "It's better that you leave that here. If I know my mother, she'll try to ruin it while your near her." May understood.

At noon, we arrived at a Bistro called 'The Spiff-and Glam'… Mother is truly as conceited as it gets. Some people took notice of us exiting the 3 Security vehicles, but not many. Satellite people in Neo Domino is not an unusual site anymore. As we approached the door, a waiter there greeted us. "Welcome Richard Kaiba, we have been expecting you and company. You are to go to room 4 upstairs. Your company is to be on the main floor. We have a buffet prepared for them." Everyone's eyes lit up. Obviously because they never had this kind of treatment before.

As I opened the door to the designated room, I saw her sitting behind a desk the way you imagine a big businessman sitting as if ready 'to make an offer I can't refuse'.

"You don't intimidate me anymore Mother." I immediately said. "If I have the guts to leave home, surely I have the guts to deify you and your ways."

She just glared at me. "…Have a seat Richard." She said in her usual monotone. So I did. "17 years… 17 years of learning the ways of the world, and this is where it ended up."

"Where, with me understanding what's really going on, while your still as selfish as you were when you were 8!"

"Silence Richard! You still have no clue as to the scope of the power I hold… Now I called you here because I have a proposal for you."

"Let me guess, you want me to come back home, marry Dianna, never think of the people in the Satellite ever again, and in return you will say that you may give my friend all the money to set them for life, BUT, they will never really receive it because you will tell them that you 'MAY' set them for life… so in the end, you get everything you want, and shaft everyone else yet again… Am I on the dot with that?"

"…Ha… again, you don't seem to understand your fate as a Kaiba do you? You see Richard, you are born into Nobility, and as such you must marry into more nobility so that our Fortunes can grow and grow. If you decide that this is not the way it should be, then the entire social structure will crumble beneath our feet."

"So you are saying that the Rich get Richer?"

"That is correct Richard. All the peasants of satellite have to live for is to starve, and be raped for pleasure. That's all there good for to themselves. That is also what makes Neo Domino City so Foolish."

"Then in that Case, the Poor get Children. So answer this Mother, if we get money out of marriage, and they get People out of it… then who's Legacies are carried on! Huh!" I stood up. "My answer is no Mother; I will not be coming with you. You will not get what you want this time."

"How unfortunate. Too bad that there's a reward for your capture." She pressed a button under the desk, why was I not surprised. "He's here," she said, "get him." So naturally I sprinted for the door, made my way downstairs, and shoved pass the two Security Guards that were at the foot of the Stairs.

Everyone was still eating, but they heard me yell out "Get back home as quickly as you can guys!"

As soon as I got outside, a Duel Runner officer came up to me. Before he could even say anything, I knocked him unconscious, shoved him off his Runner, and speed off on it. Before any cops showed up to chase after me, I used the built in phone to call Anton, I sent him a voice mail telling him "I think I found someone that you might be interested in. I'll introduce you to her when everything settles down after the Fortune Cup".

Soon after I finished the Voice Mail, Jose was hot on my trail again. So I beat him in a Duel using the Deck that the Runner had on board, because I gave Olivia my Deck and Duel Disk to protect herself with. When the Security lost track of me, because I broke the GPS on the Security Duel Runner I stole, I shoved the Runner into the River nearby, and crossed the Bridge back into the Satellite.

I decided that, even though I would be wanted for the events of today, to stay at the Boarding House. After all, I'm in the Satellite. Mother now truly believes that I'm one of 'Them' now. Plus, if I'm arrested, there will be more scandal, and at this time, she doesn't want that.

Everyone made it back safely; Mothers Quarrel was with me, not them. Tomorrow was the 4th round of the Fortune Cup. I had to rest up for that day. But before I went to sleep, Olivia, even though she knew it was a trap set for me, thanked me for literally, the best meal she ever had. "Now I know there's no way I can repay you for everything you've done for us." She said in a whisper so as to not wake up the others.

I replied "What is there that you-"

Again, without a word, she kissed me, this time on the lips. "Stop asking me that you show off." She said in a playful tone. I smiled… and kissed her on the lips as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Duel 19: For Riches Untold: Round 4

Mimi changed the IP on my Duel Runner so the Security couldn't find me. Even though, for some reason, the warrants for arrest that were on me were taken off, we still wanted to be safe.

"Welcome back Duelists!" the Announcer said as I turned on my Runners Radio and got started up. "Today is Thursday, June 18, and we are now in the 4th round into the Fortune Cup. We now have only 128 of the 1024 contestants remaining. With at least 30 people from each of the 3 City's still in the running, let's get underway with the First Duel. First off, Put your hands together for Richard Kaiba!"

This time I had to play with this whole being-on-the-Jumbo-screen thing. As soon as it turned on, I said "Hello puny people. I am the man who's behind the Telscreen. I listen to everything you say. I watch everything you do. I turn you in to the Thought Police at every little stupid thing! Ha! Ha! Ha!" everyone was staring blankly at me "… I guess you all don't get it? Sorry bout that then. Anyway, Mr. Announcer, who's my opponent today?"

"I'm glad you asked Richard. At your Mother, Mrs. Kaiba's request, we have a special Duel in store for you. Your Opponent for today is the Flower of the Satellite, May Rosemary!"

"_WHAT!"_ I thought to myself. _"Dammit! Now mothers pinning me against one of my friends!"_ …well no matter, if this is what it takes to save the Satellite, then so be it. I'm sure even May is thinking this right now.

As May took center stage, we nodded to each other. But before May could declare a forfeit, the announcer interrupted her and said "Sorry May, but Mrs. Kaiba also put in this stipulations: Neither of you can Forfeit, or Surrender. And May, if you don't make this Duel hard for Richard, even if he wins, he will be declared the Loser. So with that out of the way, let get to the duel." May let me go first, since I prefer to go first, and she wanted me to get all the edge I could.

"My draw. I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge. Then I set 2 cards face down. Turn end."

"My turn." May said reluctantly. "I play the World Tree. Then I summon Botanical Lion." I played Bottomless Trap Hole. And she added a Flower Counter to the World Tree. "I end my turn."

"My draw. I set a monster, and Rose attacks." She lost 1900 Life Points in total. I'm at 8000, she's at 6100. "Turn end."

"My turn. I set 2 cards and a monster. your turn."

"My draw. I summon Spear Dragon, and Tune it with Rose. **Blue and White Form the Sky, and in that Sky we see God's throne.** Synchro Summon. Take flight Stardust Dragon! I then flip Summon Des Feral Imp, and return Rose to my deck. My imp attacks." She lost Inmato. Then she lost 2500 Life Points. I'm at 8000 still, and she's now at 3600. "I then set one card face down. Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Lord Poison and set one card face down. Your turn."

"My draw. I activate Assault Mode Activate. I tribute Stardust Dragon as the cost to summon-"

"I activate Pollinosis in chain to that. By tributeing Lord Poison, I negate your Assault Mode Activates effect." Damn, I lost Stardust.

"Then I play Mage Power onto my Imp and attack."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to Summon Lord Poison back." She said.

"I will attack anyway." She lost Lord Poison and 1100 Life Points, but gained Inmato from Poison's effect. And gained another flower counter. That made 3. She also activated Sinister Seeds to gain 2 tokens from it's effect. "Turn end."

"My turn. I remove 2 counter from World Tree to destroy your Mage Power. I then Summon Copy Plant and Copy your imp's Level. Now my plant's Level is 4. I then Tune Copy Plant with Inmato. **The cries of the Satellite ring like broken Bell's. All will hear them Toole.** Synchro Summon. Burn it all Black Rose Dragon. I will not use it's destruction effect. But I will remove Copy Plant from my Graveyard to reduce your imp's attack to zero. I then remove the last counter from my World Tree to increase Black Rose Dragons ATK by 400 points. Now Black Rose Dragon, kill the imp!" I played Mirror Force. She got another counter. "I then activate Black Garden. Your turn."

"My draw. I play Heavy Storm. Then I attack one of your Tokens. Turn end."

"My turn. I summon Lonefire Blossom, and tribute it to summon a plant-type monster in my deck." She chose Tytannial, Princess of the Camellias. "I finally kill your Des Feral Imp." I lost 1200 Life Points. I'm at 6800, she's at 2500. "Your turn."

"My draw. I pass."

"My turn. I play Fragrance Storm, destroying my last token to draw a card. I then set a card face down and attack again." I lost 2800 Life Points. I'm at 4000, she's at 2500. "Your turn."

"My draw." She activated Ivy Shackles. But my draw was perfectly timed. "I play Polymerization to Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and kill your Princess." She lost 1700 Life Points. I'm still at 4000, she's at 800. "Turn end."

"My turn. I set a monster. Your turn."

"My draw. I set a monster, and Blue-Eyes attacks."It was Lord Poison, and she summoned her Princess again. "Turn end."

"My turn. I play Mark of the Rose, removing a Lord Poison in my Graveyard form play to activate, I control your Ultimate Dragon on my turns. Now I attack with your dragon." She flipped Man-Eater Bug, witch killed her Princess. "Darn, your turn." I got control of Ultimate Dragon again.

"My draw. And I Finnish you." I won and met with mothers requirements. So I really did win.

"What an astounding duel, the winner is-" I quickly turned of the Monitor. I looked up though a window in the Garage and said aloud. "Mother… you have given me even more Resolve now!"

Side Chapter 5: Burnt Cookies, Burnt Sole

With so few people in the Fortune Cup now, the Rounds were becoming shorter and shorter. This round was going to last 2 days instead of 3 like the last ones. So tomorrow would be the last day of round 4. That gave me only 1 full day to practice. While I was practicing around 5 P.M., I over heard Connor complaining to Susie that Dinner seemed to be running late again. "how are you able to feed the 120+ people in this House when you can't even figure out how to feed yourself!"

"Stop being so mean Connor, this is how I do things here." She said in a scared voice.

"Well your method sucks. Roy told me that he needed better cooks, but I would not have left Neo Domino to work here if I had known it was as bad as YOU!" I hared him exclaim. "now I'm getting the Damned Cookies out of that oven, and putting dinner in NOW!"

"But there not finished!" Susie Pleaded.

"I don't care! Now out of my way!"

I got up and made my way to the Kitchen. But not before I hared "No. Please, Stop, Please, Stop AHHHHHH!"

I hared a crash and dashed into the Kitchen to see a tray of Frozen Dinners scattered across the Floor, and Susie on the ground holding her foot screaming in pain. "What happened!" I demanded an answer from Connor, but Susie answered for him.

Still crying, she said "I was trying to stop him from ruining my Cookies in the Oven. As he tried to get to the oven, he tried to shove me away and I burned my foot on the oven door!" her crying got louder.

I turned to Connor and punched him to the floor "You Bas!$#! How dare you do that to her!" he tried to speak in his own defense. I didn't let him. "You think you can come here, and mess around with our lives as if you own the place! You're just as bad as all the Wretches in Royal City! And I know how wretched they can be! Get the Hell out of the Kitchen, and never you dare put your ass in here again!" he ran off like a scared rabbit. Zoey, Jill, and Cosmos came downstairs, and we tended to Susie's wounds.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone. It's been a while since I updated this story. I want to once again assure you all that this story is fully written, I just slowly release it to you. Collage takes its toll, and I also keep forgetting to add a chapter. So thanks for waiting patiently. Here's the next chapter.

Duel 20: Shot off his Duel Runner, and I'm to blame

It was a bit to swallow, but May did lose her Duel. That meant that only one Duelist was working for the Prize that we desired: a future for the Satellite. Yumaki was confirmed as the winner of his Duel Today, Friday, June 19th, my fifteenth day at my new home, and by far the most problem-filled, and sorrowful day.

There was some good in it however. Connor went out and got some Flowers for Susie and tried to formally apologize to Susie for what he did to her, but he was too scared that she wouldn't accept it. So I went in to help him.

As he entered her room in their apartment, Room 103, she was in bed reading a book called "What they like: understanding the interests of most guys." She looked up and saw him, and got scared. I understood that he felt really guilty for burning her foot, so I justified how he acted.

He flat out fell to his knees, shaking with guilt as he poured out his apology to Susie. She stared into his eyes, which were filled with tears, and hers watered as well. Without further delay, she wrapped her arms around him, and forgave him.

I sat there with them for a good 4 hours as they finally got to know each other for the first time since they were living together. that's when Dark Star entered the Apartment… him being out of the Basement was out of character, so I knew something was up.

"Richard!" he started. "Help please!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's my sister Chibi, she's hurt badly!"

"What?"

"She was doing her normal sewing stuff, and was using her scissors to cut a fabric. She accidently cut herself with them, and her body can't heal a cut like that, She just too weak for such things. Help her."

"I will. Get Mimi to get one of the cars in the garage ready, I'll escort her to Chibi's Apartment, then a Hospital in Neo Domino."

We wasted no time. As soon as we got Chibi bandaged up, we rushed her into Mimi's Honda Accord, and rushed to Neo Domino Central Hospital. But just as we were about to cross the Bridge, the unthinkable happened: Jose was hot on our tail.

"Richard and Company, by order of Royal City Security, Pull over now!"

Mimi looked at me "If we stop for him, we'll never get Chibi to the Hospital. Get back there, and beat his ass so hard, he'll never **** with any of us again." I agreed.

There was an off ramp coming up, that lead away from the Hospital, so I slammed into the side of Jose's Duel Runner, trying to get him to get off the Highway. He wouldn't get off. So I started pushing him further and further into the lanes to the off ramp. I got him and myself to the off ramp, but my leg scraped against the guard rail. As I screamed out in pain, Jose backed off and gave me room to get back in the lane.

As we stopped at the bottom of the off ramp and onto surface streets, I looked at him and asked "What the Hell is wrong with you Jose! Couldn't you see the injured passenger in the car! I was trying to escort them to the Central Hospital! Besides, I'm the one you want, what's gotten into you Dammit!"

"Just so you know," Jose began, "Your Mother dropped all charges, warrants, and Rewards on you. According to Neo Domino Security, you're an unwanted person now. However, your Mother has entrusted me with a reward for your capture: 500 Million Dollars. I will not let you get away this time." He then hit his Speed World Button, and locked me into a Turbo Duel. However, I pressed another Button on my Runner, and the Computer voice said 'Duel Mode, Manual Drive engaged.'

I looked sternly at Jose "for endangering the life of my friend," I then pointed at the large amount of Traffic down the street, "You better think: the reward, or your life!" …He chose the reward. So I revved up my dual runner, and we got underway. He went first.

"I set one card and Monster. Your turn." My counters/His Counters 1:1, as we weaved in and out of traffic while we dueled at 10 Miles per Hour at this time, but picking up speed.

"My draw." I said. "I set 2 cards and a monster. Turn end." 2:2

"My turn. I summon Shiba-Warrior Taro, Flip Alpha the Magnet Warrior, and Synchro for Goyo Guardian!" I played Solemn Judgment. I'm at 4000, he's at 8000. "I play Different Dimension Capsule at the cost of 2 Speed counters, and end my turn." 3:1 He didn't lose speed because we were manually driving.

"My draw. I set another Monster. Turn end." 4:2

"My turn. I pass." 5:3

"My Draw. I summon Krebons, flip my 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Synchro them all for Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth." Jose flipped Bottomless Trap Hole. "Turn end." 6:4

"My turn. I get me Capsule card. I then send Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors to the Graveyard to Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. Then I set a monster. Valkyrion attacks!' I lost 3500 Life Points, and 3 Speed Counters. I'm at 500 Life Points, he's still at 8000. "Give it up Richard! You will lose this Duel and come to grips with the life you are to live. Now just give up."

"After what you just tried to do against my friends? I DON'T THINK SO!" I slammed into his Duel Runner, causing him to slide into an Alcove along the sidewalk that had a few benches in it. We were going at about 60 MPH at this time, so he couldn't react to what happened next… and nether could I. His Duel Runner slammed into the stone wall of the Alcove, totaling his Runner, and it flung Jose over the wall down into the deep water below. I stopped quickly only to hear him screaming while falling, then instead of just hitting the water; he slammed head-first into a large Sewage pipe sticking out of the wall elevating the Road alongside the sea. Then his lifeless body fell into the sea below… Jose was dead.

A lone card was floating in the Breeze and I grabbed it. It was Jose's Goyo Guardian card. I opened my pouch with my other cards, put it in, and drove off without another word, trying hard to keep myself together till I got back home.

When I got home, I ran up to the Roof of the Boarding House, got to my knees, and screamed at the top of my lungs. "JOSE!" and cried till nightfall. His Greed was the Death of him, not me. Yet I mourned anyway.


End file.
